Wings Of Love
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Chap. 12 is up! Yugi and Yami are finally together... But is something or someone trying to keep them apart? And now a Mutiny in the Darkness? What's going on..? Warning: Yaoi Y-YY Sequel to: Everybody's Got Their Problems.
1. Chapter 1 The Game Back Home

Wings Of Love  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sequel to 'Everybody's Got Their Problems'  
  
Warning: There is Yaoi in this story, just a warning. So if you do not like  
that, then go back now!  
  
***************Chapter 1 - The Trip & The Game*****************  
  
Yugi walked along the sidewalk with a smile painted on his face, carrying several traveling bags. He was a great deal taller than he was three years ago, and he was almost finished high school. It was his last year before he actually graduated. He was still shorter than all of his friends, but at least now he looked more his age. His eyes had narrowed somewhat, and had become a darker shade of violet, although they were still as innocent as ever. At least the bullies weren't picking on him anymore. Most of them had either graduated, or were held back for so many years that they were in younger grades than Yugi. Yugi had learned some self defence, and had only put it to test a few time. Yugi's hair was a great deal spikier, and had grown more.  
  
Yugi sighed as he turned down his oh so familiar street, to the game shop; what he liked to call home. The trees were nearly bare, and hundreds of colourful leaves littered the ground. The cool air caused Yugi's cheeks to turn slightly pink. He walked inside, and greeted his grandpa in the shop before going into the house.  
  
"Hey grandpa!" Yugi said in his now deepening voice.  
  
"Hello, Yugi. Yami's waiting inside. He's been very anxious to see you." Yugi laughed at the comment, and hugged his grandpa. "And I, too, have missed you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi had been gone for several weeks on a trip to a small city far from their home. He and several other bright students went to speak to thousands of people about various curricula, the impact of school bullying, and the environment. He had just returned, and had walked from his school, where he and the others were dropped off.  
  
"I missed you too, Grandpa." He let go of his grandfather, and went inside their home. He dropped his bags to the ground, and grinned as Yami walked towards him. Yugi and Yami were nearly equal in height, except that Yugi was several inches shorter. Yami sighed as he looked over his hikari.  
  
"You were gone a long time." Yami grinned.  
  
"I missed you, too." Yugi smiled, and bent down to pick up his bags again to bring them upstairs to his room. As he stood up, his and Yami's face were barely a few centimetres apart. Yugi could feel Yami's body heat, and was taken aback when Yami pushed Yugi into a corner, and stared at him, mischievously. "Yami, I really need to bring my bags upstairs, I know how grandpa likes to keep everything clean and -" Yugi was cut off as Yami kissed him passionately. Yugi dropped his bags in surprise.  
  
Yami tongue explored ever corner of Yugi's mouth, until he pulled back. Yugi was panting slightly, and his cheeks had turned a shade of red. Yami smiled simply, and walked away happily, leaving Yugi to gather his things from off the floor.  
  
Yugi gathered his things, and brought them up to his room. Everything looked the same, except for the piles of clothes that Yugi had littered in one corner of the room a few weeks before, when he was looking for clothes to wear on the trip. He didn't bother to put his things away, instead he left the bags scattered on the floor beside the clothes.  
  
He was glad that his grandfather hadn't gone into his room to clean up, because he was growing older and older. And now he was barely strong enough to climb the stairs anymore.  
  
Yugi paused in the doorway before he left, and looked back into his room. 'It sure is good to be back again.' He thought, and went back downstairs. Yami wasn't there, so he decided to help his grandfather in the game shop.  
  
"Grandpa, do you need any help?" Yugi popped his head out of the door, and looked curiously at his grandfather, who was sitting on a chair behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Yugi. Why don't you go and have some fun. I'm sure you need a break after travelling so much." His grandpa gestured at him to leave.  
  
"Well. Are you sure? You look awfully tired!" Yugi frowned sadly at him.  
  
"Of course! And, Yugi, you look awfully tired, too!" His grandfather chuckled as Yugi sighed in defeat, and left the game shop. They were both very stubborn. Like father, like son; or in Yugi's case: like grandfather like grandson.  
  
Yugi retreated into the warm house, and looked around. His stomach growled, and he suddenly realised how long it had been since he last ate, and how hungry he was. He walked upstairs to find Yami. He knocked at Yami's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." Was the muffled response from inside the room. Yugi pushed open the door, and looked in.  
  
"I was just going to make something to eat, would you like me to make anything for you?" Yugi peered over at Yami, who was standing in front of the window, staring outside. Yami turned around to look at him, and smiled.  
  
"Well, alright, Yugi. But you must let me help. I've been getting better with not burning things!" Yami sighed, and walked over to Yugi. When he got close enough, he grabbed Yugi's right hand, and held it in his own. Yugi squeezed at his Yami's grip, and they both went downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
"How about. Some noodles or soup?" Yugi asked as they walked silently down the stairs.  
  
"I think we could manage soup for tonight." Yami laughed, and smiled again. His hikari made him do that; smile. A lot.  
  
"Alright." Yami let go of Yugi's hand as they started to make the soup. After a few minutes, Yugi had it on the stove, and was stirring it every few seconds. The smell was wonderful; he had forgotten what their soup tasted like. He took out a spoon, and scooped up some. He sipped it from the warm spoon, and felt the wonderful taste inside his mouth.  
  
"Let me try." Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's, and pushed his tongue inside of his mouth. When he drew away, Yugi's eyes were wide with shock. Yami licked his lips. "Not bad." He said simply, and went over to the kitchen table to sit down.  
  
Yugi swallowed the rest of the soup, and licked his own lips. His Yami was teasing him, and he knew that. But he wouldn't stop Yami from doing it, because they both liked it too much. He went back to the soup after a few moments, and turned off the soup just as the soup was the perfect temperature. Yugi poured an equal amount in both bowls that Yami had taken out, and walked over to the table. He put down both bowls, and pushed one towards his Yami. They both had their soup in silence, except for Yami's occasional 'out of the blue' laughter.  
  
"That was good." Yami announced as he pushed away the soup, and sunk down into the chair. Yugi finished right after, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was." He got up, and put both bowls in the sink. He poured the rest of the soup into a bowl, and put it into the fridge. His grandfather could have it later on.  
  
"So how was your trip?" Yami made Yugi jump as he asked him from straight behind him. "My, jumpy today, aren't we?" Yami turned Yugi around, and wrapped his arms around his waist so that they were both drawn closer together.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired, that's all. And my trip was pretty fun. Considering I had to talk in front of all those people every day." Yugi trailed off as he stared deeper and deeper into Yami's crimson eyes. "How was your time at school?" Yugi changed the subject so that he could concentrate on something else. Instead of concentrating on the most tempting."  
  
"It was the same." Yami said simply, his smile getting more daring with each thing that Yugi said. Yami pulled Yugi so close that their bodies were pressed against each other. Yugi could hardly concentrate on anything else as Yami pulled him so close that their faces were so close.  
  
"That's good. I can't wait to. To go back." Yugi blinked several times to remember what he was talking about. "To go back to school."  
  
Yami stopped him right there, and kissed him passionately. When he pulled away, Yugi's cheeks were a deep red, and he was panting slightly again. He hugged Yugi with a laugh, and pulled away.  
  
Yugi felt as though he was floating in the clouds, and swayed slightly as Yami let go. He had to grab the counter to stop him from falling. Yami chuckled, and went over into the family room, and sat down on the couch. Yugi sat down next to him, still trying to recover from what Yami was still doing to him.  
  
Yami reached over him to grab the remote control for the television, and his arm 'accidentally' brushed against his legs, too close to something Yugi didn't want to lose control over. Yami apologized as he took the remotes, and turned on the t.v., while Yugi was trying to breathe normally.  
  
"Yami-" Yugi paused as he yawned slowly. He rubbed his eyes, and continued. "I'm going to go have a rest, and take a nap." He stood up, and saw Yami sigh, as he knew that his game would be over if Yugi did that.  
  
"Alright, Aibou. Have a good rest." He stood up, and gave Yugi one last kiss. It lasted for a while, and when they parted lips, Yugi leaned forward against his Yami, and let his head drop onto Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled as Yugi cuddled into him, and he wrapped one arm around his waist. "Are you sure you can make it all the way up the stairs on your own?"  
  
"Of course." Yugi said drowsily, and laughed. "We're starting to sound like grandpa and me." Yugi smiled fondly at his Yami, and Yugi pulled away from the warmth and comfort. He walked up the stairs slowly, and dropped down onto his bed after pulling off his clothing, and leaving on his boxers. He fell asleep as soon as his body hit the soft bed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alright, I finally have this first chapter of the sequel to 'Everybody's Got Their Problems' up! ^-^  
  
I was thinking of making a prequel as well as a sequel to 'Everybody's Got Their Problems' so that a few things would make a little more sense to some of you. Is that a good idea? Let me know in your reviews! ^-^  
  
Please review! (  
  
Possible Lemon in chapter 2 or 3! (Depends on what you think! So let me know in your reviews!)  
  
Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening, and Good Night to all of you! ^- ^ Have a great day! 


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Dwell On The Past

***********************************************************  
  
Alright, I decided that there isn't going to be a lemon in THIS chapter, but possibly next chapter. Okay, not possibly, definitely. But in this chapter I'm going to try and add some plot into the story.  
  
Oh, thanks to the following people for their reviews:  
  
metallicbubbles: Yeah, fluffyness! Lol, thanks for the review.  
  
Yugi Mutou: I'm glad ya liked it! ^-^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Megan: Thanks for reviewing! It's kool that I have a regular reviewer like you for both my stories! It makes me so happy ^-^  
  
Angel Reaper: ^-^ Thanks for reading my stories, too! And I LOVED your stories!! Thanks for reviewing! I love reviews! ^-^ Yeah, Yami is naughty, isn't he. Especially in the first chapter! And I'm really glad that your account won't be deleted! ^-^ Yay!  
  
Ann Onymous: Don't worry, there isn't a lemon in this chapter. But next chapter there might be! Don't worry, though, I'll add warnings in the chapter so that you can skip that part! Thanks for the compliments! ^-^  
  
Thanks again for the reviews, you are the reason that I keep writing!! Thanks! (  
  
******************Chapter 2 - Don't Dwell On The Past********************  
  
Yugi woke with a start as something like a door or window slammed shut. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He shivered as he noticed that he had slept on top of the covers the whole night, instead of under them. Yugi always got cold too easily, probably because he was smaller than everyone else, and was pretty thin, too. But he didn't eat enough for someone of his age. Yugi stretched for a few moments before he got up, and pulled a shirt over his head. He didn't bother getting fully dressed, because he didn't have school anyway. It was Saturday, and he was glad of that. He had a whole weekend to recover from the trip.  
  
He stared out of his window, to notice that the sun was already up, but still rising slowly. He smiled at the beautiful sight, and left his room. He went down to the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table just as Yami walked down the stairs.  
  
"There isn't really much to have for breakfast. I was thinking of going out to eat something." Yami stated as he walked past Yugi, fully dressed.  
  
"Hmm." Yugi thought to himself, careful not to let Yami hear his thoughts.  
  
"Would you like to come along?" Yami turned back to him, a smile spreading across his face. "You would, of course, have to get dressed."  
  
"Alright. I'll be down in five minutes." Yugi jumped up from his chair, and ran up the stairs. "Don't leave without me!" Yugi called back down to Yami when he was out of sight. Yugi got dressed as quickly as he could, and ran down the stairs, nearly running into his grandfather.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry, Yugi?" Asked his quite tired grandpa.  
  
"Yami and I are going out to eat. Would you like to come along?" Yugi asked politely, he didn't want to exclude his grandfather.  
  
"No, no, Yugi. This is your time to be with Yami. And I am awfully tired. I do not have enough energy to do much of anything today."  
  
"Will you be alright?" Yugi said with concern filling his violet eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine, Yugi. Just go and enjoy yourselves." His grandfather waved to them, and walked back up the stairs. Yugi sighed, and walked over to Yami. He slid on his shoes, and followed Yami out of their home and business.  
  
"Gee, I hope grandpa will be alright." Yugi said, and bit his lip as he thought of how weak his grandpa had been in the past while.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Yugi." Yami slowed his pace, and allowed himself to fall into Yugi's slow pace. They walked side by side. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Where are we going, exactly?" Yugi looked up to Yami, who was still smiling.  
  
"To a small café. I'm sure you'd like it. They just opened this week." Yugi nodded, and shivered as a cold wind blew past them, blowing a few leaves in front of them. He felt Yami's arm slip around his waist, and Yugi was pulled closer into Yami's warmth. Yugi leaned his head against Yami's shoulder, and they walked in each other's comfort the whole way to a small café on the corner of a small almost deserted street. As they pushed open the door to the small café, a tiny bell rang out, as if to announce their presence. A few people were in the café, sitting down at round tables, talking with each other.  
  
The inside was much bigger than the outside of it let on. There were at least seven tables spread out in the café. One woman stood at the counter, awaiting the next order. Yugi followed Yami to the counter, where Yami ordered a small cup of tea, and a bagel. Yugi ordered a cup of hot chocolate, and a sandwich, he didn't feel much like eating breakfast food anyway. They got their food surprisingly quickly, and they sat down at a table in the very corner of the café.  
  
Yugi sipped his hot chocolate slowly, allowing the warmth to spread across his body, soothing him. He sighed, and leaned back in the chair with a warm smile on his face. Yami drank a few sips of tea, and watched Yugi intently. Yugi looked out the window to the now completely deserted street. 'Why didn't I notice this area before.?' Yugi thought to himself, and he smiled. It may have been deserted, but everything outside of the café was beautiful.  
  
"I missed you a lot while you were gone." Yami half whispered to his hikari, who turned his head, and stared straight into his crimson eyes.  
  
"And I missed you, too." Yugi smiled warmly. Yugi reached over to take a sip of his hot chocolate, when Yami caught his hand, and held it in his own.  
  
Yugi blushed as Yami stared deeper into his eyes until he had to look away.  
  
"School wasn't fun at all with you not around. I hardly wanted to listen to the teachers." Yami said as he let go of Yugi's hand, and sat back into the chair.  
  
"But you need to listen to the teachers more this year. It's our last year!" Yugi looked back up at Yami, with his eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"I know." Yami sighed, and took a bite of his bagel. Yugi shook his head, and suppressed his laughter. Yami could change subjects so quickly and carelessly. "This is good." Yami took another bit of his bagel, and licked is lips. A smile tugged at the corner of Yugi's mouth as he did so.  
  
"Yeah, they have good food here." Yugi agreed with Yami as he bit into his delicious sandwich. "Too bad it's not cheaper, though. Or more people would come here more often." Yami nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm glad it's the weekend." Yami sighed, and a smile found its way to his face.  
  
"Yeah, but too bad it wasn't longer." Yugi's face fell as he spoke.  
  
"Don't you remember, Yugi? This is the long weekend. We have a longer time to be in each other's presence." Yami sighed as he thought of certain things, and shook himself out of his little reverie in time to see Yugi's cheeks flush.  
  
"I forgot. I was so busy with the whole trip that I forgot." Yugi blushed again, and felt the need for something to cool him down.  
  
"I know. What were you planning on doing this weekend?"  
  
"Well. Not much, except resting and hanging around at home with you." Yugi smiled, and Yami had to shake off his thoughts again.  
  
"Sounds fun." Yami smirked as he spoke, and looked down at his food. He was nearly finished his bagel, and Yugi had already finished his sandwich. But Yugi still had nearly a full cup of hot chocolate left. Yugi yawned slightly as he went to pick up his hot chocolate, and nearly knocked down the cup. He rubbed his eyes, and took another sip of hot chocolate. "Why not go out with your friends? They haven't seen you yet."  
  
"Well, I can see them any time, really. It's not that I don't want to see them, it's just that I'd rather spend the weekend with you." Yugi said in a small voice, and looked around the small café. A few people had left, and only two remained, deep in a conversation.  
  
Yami sighed, and finished the last of his breakfast. Yugi drank the last of his hot chocolate, and they left the small café behind them. They walked down the deserted street, both deep in thought, thinking of mostly each other.  
  
When they got home, Yugi found his grandpa in the kitchen, with a look of defeat spreading across his face.  
  
"What's wrong, grandpa?" Yugi looked over at him curiously.  
  
"I guess I need to go shopping a little later on for some groceries. I can't find very much food left." He gestured to the bare cupboards, and nearly empty fridge.  
  
"Oh, I'll go, grandpa. You need your rest." Yugi smiled.  
  
"No, I don't. I've been resting all day. You need your rest, Yugi. You just got back from that trip." His grandpa chuckled.  
  
"Grandpa." Yugi sighed as if trying to stop himself from getting worked up.  
  
"Yugi, I need to get my exercise, too. And besides, it would de me good to get out a little bit. Yami did most of the work while you were gone. And I would like to have a turn." With that, his grandpa left them alone in the front hall, and he went upstairs. Yugi sighed, and sat down on a chair.  
  
"So what should I do for the rest of the day? I can't just lie down for the whole weekend!" Yugi sighed in defeat as Yami sat on the arm of the chair, and kissed him lightly on his forehead.  
  
"Yes you can, Aibou. And you are as stubborn as your grandfather. You two are so much alike." Yami chuckled, and spoke in his deep, deep voice.  
  
"No!" Yugi exclaimed, and gave it some more thought. "Well, okay. Maybe a little-"  
  
"A little?" Yami laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"Oh whatever." Yugi propped his head on his hand, and stared around. "I could clean up the house."  
  
"There is nothing to clean!" Yami messed up Yugi's hair with his left hand.  
  
"Alright then. Why don't you think of something to do." Yugi turned to Yami, and pushed a lock of his golden hair from out of his face.  
  
"We could take a walk in the park. We could call your friends and ask them what to do, or we could sit here all afternoon arguing about what to do." Yami leaned onto Yugi so that Yugi was being crushed.  
  
"Yami! Get off!" Yugi laughed playfully as Yami refused, and kept pushing down with his back over Yugi.  
  
"Not until you decide what it is you want to do." Yami finally pushed far back enough so that he was sitting on Yugi's lap, with his arms crossed against his chest, and his eyes closed.  
  
"Alright, alright." Yugi sighed as he was defeated yet again by his Yami. "We could. Go to the park, I guess. But please get off? Yami, you're squishing me! I can't breathe!" Yugi gasped as he spoke. Yami opened his eyes, and finally gave him a small smile. He jumped up off of Yugi in one swift, graceful move. Yugi sunk down into the chair as he breathed normally again. Yami reached out to Yugi with his hand. Yugi grabbed it, and Yami pulled him up. They got their jackets and shoes back on, and walked slowly to the park, just a short ways away from the game shop.  
  
"Have a lot on your mind?" Yami glanced at his Yugi, who looked up at him, startled.  
  
"Looking around here reminds me of three years ago. When we first told each other how we felt." Yugi sighed deeply, and didn't notice a rather large rock at his feet, and tripped over it. He landed on the ground with a thud, and Yami let out a small laugh as Yugi yelped. Finally Yugi joined in the laughter, feeling rather foolish. He stood up, and dusted himself off.  
  
"And you're still as clumsy as you were back then. Only more handsome." Yami pulled Yugi close to him, and wrapped his arm around his waist before his kissed him playfully down his neck.  
  
"Well, a lot of things have changed, haven't they." Yugi rested his head against Yami's chest, and thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, they have. But we shouldn't dwell on the past." Yami put his arm around Yugi's shoulders, and hugged him before leading him over to a bench. They sat down quietly. Everything all around them was completely silent. Except for the birds and a cool wind blowing past the leafless trees making an eerie whistling sounds.  
  
"Help!" A voice rang out over the silence, causing both Yugi and Yami to look up to see where the voice came from. "Help me!" The voice sounded familiar, but neither of the two boys could put their finger on it.  
  
Yugi stood up, and walked cautiously over to the start of the small forest in the middle of the park. Yami followed him close behind.  
  
"Help!" The voice cried out frantically, and Yugi could barely hear another few voices trying to stop the terrified person. "Please! Help M-" The voice was muffled, and Yugi could hear sounds of struggling around a few bushes. They both walked around a few trees into a clearing, and Yugi took a step back in shock, walking backwards into Yami as he did so. Yugi covered his mouth with his hand, and started to remembered everything that had happened three years ago. The night that he was nearly raped.  
  
"Stop it! Stop! Get off!" Yugi got back to his senses, and ran towards the men attacking a boy underneath them. He jumped onto the back of one, throwing the man forwards onto his stomach. He bit down onto the man's hand, and the man yelped in pain. Two other men jumped onto Yugi, and pulled him off of their fallen comrade. Yami got over the shock, and ran over to the attackers, and kicked them both in their shins before punching them in their stomachs. They both let go of Yugi, and Yugi dusted off his arms before he lost balance, and fell to the ground. He looked down at the terrified youngster, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Mokuba?" He gasped, and pulled the young half naked black haired boy into a protective hug. The boy could only cry into Yugi's shoulder. Yugi watched as Yami knocked all three of the men unconscious. Yami panted slightly as he walked back over to Yugi.  
  
"Where they.?" Yami couldn't bring himself to ask Yugi whether or not they were the ones so long ago who had attacked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah. They were." Yugi felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he tried very hard not to remember. His vision clouded over as tears filled his pained eyes.  
  
"Is that. Mokuba?" Yami crouched down beside the two scared boys, and watched as Yugi nodded. Yugi bit his lip as he imagined what the men would have done to Mokuba if Yami and Yugi had never taken their walk in the park.  
  
"We should. We should call his brother." Yugi pushed Mokuba away slightly, and looked down into his eyes. "Where is your brother?"  
  
"H-he's at a m-meeting." Mokuba said through sobs. Mokuba pulled a small black cell phones from his pocket slowly, with his arms shaking. He passed it to Yugi, his hand trembling.  
  
"What's his number?" Yugi took the phone, and watched as Mokuba wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"It's on s-speed d-dial." He pointed to the number 1 on the phone. Yugi pressed it down for a few seconds, and held the phone to his ear. He waited a few moments until he heard a familiar and cold voice.  
  
"H-hi, Kaiba. We have a problem. It's your brother." Yugi said slowly, and heard Mokuba's brother on the other line demanding to know what was wrong. "We're in the park near the game shop. We're in the clearing in the small forest." He informed the irritated Kaiba, who merely grunted in response, and hung up before Yugi could say any more.  
  
Yugi was shivering from the cold and the memories as he sat on the ground beside the trembling form of Mokuba. Yami could only imagine what the two were going through at that moment. Yugi grabbed him, and hugged him as he felt himself losing control again. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, and felt him shaking. They heard footsteps somewhere behind them, and Seto Kaiba ran out of the bushes with an angry look on his face. He looked shocked as he saw Mokuba sitting on the ground crying, half naked.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto ran over to his brother, and sat kneeled down beside him.  
  
"B-big brother?" Mokuba swallowed, and looked up at Kaiba with a mixture of happiness and sadness on his face. He cried, and hugged Kaiba as hard as he could.  
  
"What happened here??" Seto turned to look at Yami and Yugi, who were both lost in their own worlds. "Well?" He looked really annoyed.  
  
"It - It was them." Yugi pulled away from Yami long enough to look Kaiba straight in his eyes. Yugi's soft, violet eyes were full of pain and sadness as he looked over at the three men lying on the ground, still unconscious, one still with bite marks on the back of his neck. "They tried it a-again." Yugi shivered, and Yami pulled him closer into his warmth.  
  
"They tried what." Kaiba snapped at Yugi as he followed the boy's gaze.  
  
"They tried to rape Mokuba." Yami glared at Kaiba. "Just like they tried to three years ago. Only then they chose Yugi."  
  
"What??" Kaiba growled, and jumped up. He pulled his cell phone from his purple trench coat, and dialled a number. He said something into his phone, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Kaiba picked up his small brother, and carried him away from Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yugi cried into Yami's warm, protective body.  
  
"Shush, it's okay." Yami tried to comfort Yugi, who was trying very hard to forget about everything going on around him. A few minutes later, three men in black suits came out through the bushes, grabbed the three unconscious bodies, and dragged them back into the bushes. Yami managed to get Yugi standing again, led him out of the small forest, and back to the game shop. He let Yugi sit down on the couch, and decided that it was best not to leave him alone. He sat on the couch beside Yugi, comforting him until Yugi fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and warm again.  
  
But they did not notice a face peering in through the window, staring straight at both of them.  
  
"Don't worry. You won't live long enough to get over it, Yugi boy." The deep, cold voice spoke through their clenched teeth. "I'll make sure of that." The dark figure breathed before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm in a 'Halloween' mood right now. Don't ask. So my theme in windows is all black and orange, and in Microsoft word, the background is black, and the writing is orange, and it's kind of funny while I'm typing the story. Anyway. I'm really tired right now, but I need to stay  
awake.. *zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*  
  
Anyway, in the next chapter I think I will add a lemon, but don't worry, I'll put up a warning for those of you who would rather not read it. I hope this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was!  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3 The Chosen One

**********  
  
Chapter 3 - The Chosen One?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Warning: Okay, there's a lemon in this chapter, and I can tell you I'm not very good at writing them. This is my first, and hopefully not my last. I put up warnings so that those of you who don't want to read it can skip that part entirely.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yami watched Yugi sleeping in his arms very intently. He looked at Yugi's angelic features, and smiled. To his surprises, Yugi's eyes opened very slightly, and stared up into Yami's mysterious crimson eyes.  
  
"Hello, Aibou." Yami pushed a few strands of gold hair from Yugi's face. Yugi rubbed his eyes wearily.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Yugi sat up, still on Yami's lap.  
  
"A few hours." Yami smiled, and kissed Yugi's cheek playfully, and planted kisses down the side of his neck. Yugi giggled at the sensation, and pushed Yami away.  
  
"And you stayed here the whole time? Why didn't you wake up me up?" Yami nodded, and shrugged. "I had the most wonderful dream. And you were there, too. It almost made me forget about today."  
  
"Want to tell me about your dream?" Yugi shook his head and grinned mischievously just as his grandpa walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, hello, Yugi. I see you're awake again. I'm going out to do some shopping. We really need some things to eat around here. And I don't think any of us should be on diets. Especially you, Yugi, you're so thin already."  
  
"Grandpa." Yugi sighed, and prepared for another argument with his grandpa.  
  
"No time, Yugi. No time." His grandfather sighed, and waved goodbye to them as he walked out the door, but managed to call back to them. "I'll be back at around midnight! I have an appointment with the doctor before I go shopping-" His voice was cut off as the door slammed shut, and Yugi shook his head.  
  
"You are really thin, Yugi." Yami raised his eyebrows, and traced a line along Yugi's back, causing Yugi to shiver.  
  
"Well, it's not really my fault." Yugi trailed off as Yami took hold of his face, and brought it close to his own. He kissed him briefly, causing Yugi to whine, making him look like he was a small puppy that someone had just kicked.  
  
"He's gone for over five hours." Yami stood up, and glanced around.  
  
"I know, and I'm worried about him. He's going to the doctors. He hasn't gone to see them since the last time he was in the hospital. Three years ago." Yugi looked out the window, and sighed as he watched his grandpa's car drive away slowly.  
  
"But he's gone for over five hours, Yugi." Yami said a little bit louder. "Over five hours." He repeated a bit more quietly, and smirked as Yugi tried to understand.  
  
"Yeah, which could be a bad sign, right, I mean he-" Yugi's eyes widened as he understood what Yami was smirking about. "Oh." He managed to say before he stared at the ground. "Oooooohhhh!"  
  
"You caught on? You are a very quick study." Yami sat back down beside Yugi, and pulled him into a passionate kiss before drawing back, and staring into Yugi's innocent violet eyes. He chuckled at the look in Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should go upstairs." Yugi trailed off as Yami pulled him up, and led him upstairs into Yugi's room, and they shut the door, and closed curtains from the window, and Yami pushed Yugi down onto his bed rather playfully.  
  
***********************Meanwhile.************************************  
  
A man clad in black robes and a black cloak walked down a dark and damp alley way cautiously. He walked along with the help of his wooden staff, which was covered in intricate designs, and Egyptian carvings. He came to a full stop in front of the brick wall, the dead end of the alley way.  
  
"Going so soon?" A voice whispered behind him. The cloaked figure swung around, and came face to face with a short man wearing dirty, ripped clothes; baggy jeans, and a white shirt.  
  
"Alas, I must return. You are a nuisance, you know that?" The man removed his hood, and stared at the shorter man. "Why do you follow me when your journey lies not with me but with The Chosen One." The old man snapped at the shorter, younger one.  
  
"I am a nuisance, I agree. But only when I want to be. And The Master has given me some time off." The shorter man removed his sunglasses, to reveal blood red eyes, and he smirked.  
  
"He did no such thing. If you are caught sneaking off again, he will get very impatient with you. And this time he might actually send you to Hell. I do agree, Hell is worse than the Shadow Realm, but we live in the Shadow Realm. So it feels like home to me."  
  
"If you told, I would be killed. You wouldn't do that, would you, Wizard?" The shorter man glared.  
  
"Of course not. But I will if you stay around here much longer, Drake." The old Wizard glared down at the glaring man.  
  
"Fine. But you know what I'm here for. I need to know. The Master, is he really so interested in that stupid, puny little boy?" Drake spat out, and shuddered. "Mortals make me sick."  
  
"I am not so sure." The Wizard quickly lied. "But I will find out soon. That's why I am returning."  
  
"Well, alright." He eyed the Wizard suspiciously, and broke off his gaze. His blinked a few times, and his eyes turned completely red, as if he was being possessed by some demon.  
  
"Don't let this anger you so much, Drake. You know what happens when your anger gets out of control." The Wizard shook his head, and waved his hand in the air, producing a chilling air, which passed over Drake. Drake's eyes slowly returned to their near normal state, and he shook his head a little, as if to clear his mind.  
  
"Whatever. I'm keeping my eye on you, Wizard, I don't trust you. And I hate being stuck here watching people to keep an eye out for the stupid chosen one. It's not like that mortal child will get into any trouble without me. He IS trouble. And his stupid darker half watches out for him far too much. You might even think that they loved each other or something." He shook his head, and jumped an incredibly long distance, and attached himself to the side of a nearby building. He glanced back for a few moments.  
  
"Safe journey, Wizard." He said sarcastically, and jumped over to another building before disappearing into the shadows. The Wizard chuckled dangerously, and held out his hand in front of the red brick wall. He chanted in a mysterious ancient language. But it sounded almost like an Egyptian language as he said the last few words. The brick wall disappeared, and in its place was a bright red light. A wind picked up around the wizard, and he stepped forward into the light. He walked continuously until the light swallowed him whole, leaving behind no trace that he nor the portal had ever been there.  
  
************************Back to Yugi and Yami***************************  
*  
***  
  
*****************WARNING: Lemony-goodness ahead!*********************  
  
"Yugi." Yami whispered as he kissed down the other side of Yugi's neck, causing his light to moan with pleasure.  
  
"Hmm?" Yugi opened his eyes, and stared up at Yami.  
  
"I love you." Yami said simply, and started to kiss Yugi down past his neck. But Yugi's shirt got in the way, so Yami pulled it off, and in return, Yugi pulled off his. They both stared at each other in awe. Yugi looked up at Yami's muscles, and built chest, while Yami stared down at Yugi's delicious looking muscles. He had never noticed his Hikari's muscles before. But maybe he hadn't looked hard enough before. Yami licked Yugi's nick, and started to lick down towards his stomach, pausing every now and then to watch his light squirming around with a look of happiness spreading across his face.  
  
Yami licked over Yugi's chest, causing him to moan, and he nipped at Yugi's skin playfully. Yugi felt waves of excitement passing over him as he held onto Yami's arms. Yami stayed there for a while, before Yugi returned the gesture, and brought his head up to Yami's, and pushed his lips against Yami's. His tongue explored Yami's mouth for several moments before he pulled back, with a look of happiness in his eyes. He let his hands slide down Yami's chest, and down his sides until his hands hit the bed, and Yami pushed his head back down with another kiss.  
  
Yami found his hands exploring down into Yugi's pants, until they finally paused somewhere, causing Yugi pleasure beyond belief. Yugi closed his eyes, and moaned.  
  
They moved around playfully, kissing each other the whole time, until to their surprise, they found that neither no longer had on any pants. Or underwear. Yami chuckled.  
  
"You sure you want to continue?" Yami paused his movement, causing Yugi to open his eyes halfway. Yugi nodded, and closed his eyes again. Yami pulled Yugi up against his body, and paused again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yami looked down at Yugi's angelic features.  
  
"Hai." Yugi replied and nodded again, his eyes closed shut.  
  
"Tell me if you want me to stop." Yami knew that his Hikari wouldn't tell him, because they'd both be caught up in the moment.  
  
Yami slowly slid his long erection into Yugi, causing Yugi only minor pain for a split second. Yami pushed in and out slowly, until he had a good rhythm going, and pushed in deeper and deeper. He pushed in as far as he could, and heard Yugi gasp, he must've hit the right spot. He continuously aimed for the same spot, hearing moans coming from his lighter half the whole time. Waves of pleasure passed over both of them as they neared then end. Yami finally felt himself come to his climax, and he finally let it all go into Yugi, and pulled out, panting. At the same time, Yugi came all over the sheets.  
  
*******************End of Lemon, you can look now!!!**********************  
  
Yugi turned himself over, and stared at his partner lovingly. Yami wrapped his arm around his Yugi's waist, and pulled him closer.  
  
"I love you, Yami." Yugi breathed, and snuggled into Yami's warmth.  
  
"As do I, Aibou." Yami caught his breath, and stroked Yugi's hair with his free hand.  
  
"Thank you, Yami." Yugi trailed off as he fell asleep in Yami's sweet, sweet embrace, and Yami soon followed him into the depths of the Dream World.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sarah: Please Review! Sorry about the lemon, it was my first!  
  
SOOOO sorry it took so long! Gomen! Gomen Nasai! -_-'  
  
soo sorry! But it took a while to figure out how to write the lemon! I know it's not that long, soorrryyy!!!  
  
OooooOOOoOOoooOOOooooOOOo.. Things are starting to get interesting now!  
  
Please review?  
  
Thanks to the following people for the ideas and help and most important of all: FOR REVIEWING!!!!:  
  
Chaotic Vampire Goddess: Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!!! Thanks a lot! That helped out, and made it easier. But I was having trouble with the terms and such, not wanting the lemon to sound wrong or anything. Thanks again! You helped a lot! I still love your story, it's soo cute! ^-^  
  
Princess Marika; Thanks a bunch, that's a really good idea, but I don't think I want Yugi to remember that JUST yet. But in the near future, perhaps *smirk* Thanks! ^-^  
  
Angel Reaper: Thanks for reviewing! Yay! Yeah, I know, but I think if that ever happened in the real show, he probably would've murdered the people who tried! But that would cause problems for his business, wouldn't it? Oh well, I might bring him back into the story later on so that he can show us how he really felt about it! Yeah, Yugi and Yami together are such a cute couple! Kawaii! ^-^ Thank you again!  
  
anime crazed: I decided to make it a short lemon, and I'm sorry for the wait! Really soorrryyy!!! Glad you like the story so far! ^-^ Thank you!!!  
  
YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY XD *runs around squealing happily*  
  
Thank you!  
  
Sorry if I missed a reviewer!! If I did, I'll put a thank you in the next chapter! ^-^ YAY! 


	4. Chapter 4 Bad News

t****************** Chapter 4 - Bad News ******************  
  
Yugi woke up with a feeling of warmth inside. He looked down to see his Yami's arms around his waist. Yugi wriggled out of the warm embrace, and shivered slightly as he got up and walked to his door. He turned back to see Yami's face full of noticeable happiness. Yugi smiled to himself as he walked out of his room, and down the hall to the bathroom. He slipped into the shower, and turned on the water and felt the lukewarm water soothe his body. He spent nearly twenty minutes merely standing in the shower thinking about what had happened the night before. He didn't even hear his grandfather call out to him and bang on the bathroom door several times.  
  
As the water started to become cooler and cooler, Yugi finally came back to reality, and turned it off. He grabbed a towel, and dried himself off until he was almost too dry. He was still stuck in his own thoughts even as he left the bathroom, and returned to his own room. Until someone grabbed his arm, and he tried to cry out in protest, but something covered his mouth. The he was turned around, and looked right into Yami's face.  
  
"You're jumpy today." Commented Yami as he removed his hand from his aibou's mouth.  
  
"Sorry, I was a little pre occupied, that's all." Yugi smiled warmly to prove his point.  
  
"Preoccupied with what?" Yami cocked his head to one side, and frowned with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Just with some things." Yugi smiled, and laughed at the way Yami looked when he was confused. Yami simply nodded at him, and walked past him and into the hall, probably back to his own room or to the bathroom.  
  
Yugi changed into some fresh clean clothes from his closet, and stood in the mirror for a few moments, staring back at his reflection. His face had much more color than the last time he had seen himself in a mirror. But he had grown more, too. Many things really had changed.  
  
"For the better, too." Yugi commented as he walked away from his now grinning reflection.  
  
He walked down the stairs, which creaked with every step, and was greeted in the kitchen by his grandfather, who was sitting in a chair, looking exhausted.  
  
"You okay, grandpa?" Yugi stared down at the elder man very seriously.  
  
"Fine, Yugi. Or so I thought." His grandpa picked up a piece of paper from the table, and handed it to Yugi. "Sit down, Yugi. And please don't worry."  
  
Yugi sat down with the letter held tightly in his right hand. He read the first paragraph. Obviously it was a letter full of comments written down by a doctor, because they were in point form, and small notes were written down on the sides. By the last paragraph, he was shocked, shaking, and had to hold the letter with both hands to keep himself from dropping it to the ground.  
  
'We have concluded that Mr. S. Motou has cancer of the lungs (lung cancer). The results are from the many tests and the background of the patient in question. Estimated time until death: Hard to say, months, maybe weeks. Symptoms: They may worsen, but perhaps not until the final few days. We will have to let the cancer run its course. The patient is too old, and would probably pass away from all of the operations we would have to do. We truly are sorry.'  
  
Yugi felt a single tear fall down his face, and it dropped onto the paper. He let the paper float down to the table as he stared down at it. His face was full of anger and sadness. He could not lift his head to look towards his grandfather.  
  
"Is it true? Are you going to die?" Yugi dropped his hands to his side, and looked up. He blinked, and stared at the wall for a moment before lowering his gaze again.  
  
"Yes." His grandfather trailed off.  
  
"Did you get any more opinions? They could be wrong, and-" His grandpa cut him off.  
  
"There were three doctors, Yugi. They weren't wrong." His grandpa could say no more.  
  
Yugi was speechless. He couldn't move a muscle anymore, he felt paralyzed from all the shock. He didn't say a word as his grandpa got up from the table, and walked upstairs to go up to his room. He felt as though his world was crashing down all around him, like the walls that were there to keep out the evil were crumbling before his very eyes.  
  
Yugi's eyes closed shut, and he buried his head in his arms on the kitchen table. He could only cry, no other emotions ran through his heart like poisoned arrows. After what seemed like forever, a hand found its way through the darkness and onto his shoulder, where it spread the warmth of love and caring. It broke the spell from the sadness for a mere few seconds. Long enough for Yugi to lift his head briefly and stare deep into Yami's crimson eyes.  
  
As Yami's eyes dances with worry for Yugi, and understanding for why Yugi was crying, Yugi buried his head back into his arms. Yami tried to calm him by rubbing his back soothingly, and whispering soothing words into his ears. Yami even placed a small kiss on the side of Yugi's head once, trying to coax him out of his sadness.  
  
"I just need to be alone, Yami. Just for a little while." Yugi pushed away his Yami, who looked slightly hurt. But he completely understood. He had heard the whole conversation. He sighed and left Yugi to wallow in his sadness.  
  
*************Somewhere in the darkness and evil of the world.****************  
  
"I knew we could pull this off by using that little disease called 'cancer'!" Wizard laughed hysterically as he nearly rolled of his chair. A woman sat opposite of him, and glared at him.  
  
"Of course you could. It was my idea." She snapped, and sighed. "You are stupid sometimes, even for a Wizard."  
  
"Say that again." Wizard growled suddenly, and leaned forward in his chair, staring directly at the woman. He couldn't look into her eyes.  
  
"I can't take you seriously. Not unless you look me in the eyes. Do it. It would do me a good favor." Carelessly, she knocked down a glass of wine from the side of the armchair next to her, angering the one occupant of that particular chair.  
  
"Ivy!" The voice from the occupant was low and almost threatening as he breathed the words in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. Forgive me!" She didn't look at the man, instead she kneeled down on the ground, and bowed her head. "I beg your forgiveness."  
  
"Oh, but this may be the last time you say that. You are too clumsy for your own good, Ivy." With those words, Ivy bit her lip. She knew how the Master would kill the unwanted servants. Or at least torture them until they begged to die.  
  
"But you must accept my forgiveness. I am truly sorry. Please! Please, master, please!!!!" She sobbed into the red carpeted floor.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. Wizard, what do you think?" The voice directed itself towards the old man in the chair.  
  
"I don't like Ivy. She is a disgrace to us, and should be disposed of. And immediately."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"What? No! You can't listen to him! He just wants all the power for himself! He will betray you! He will!"  
  
"Guards," The voice spoke rather lazily. "Take her away. Get rid of her. Use one of the new dungeons. Either the fire pit or the one with all those delightful little creatures just starving for a meal. The choice is yours, humble servants." There was a deep laugh, and the guards dragged the screaming and pleading lady away. Her cries could be heard still as they dragged her away, even hours later. The two men merely laughed as though they never even missed her presence.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait (. I've been really sick. Sick since Saturday. so for. six days now. I even passed out twice!  
  
Anyway, I think I feel a lot better now, so I was able to write this much. Don't worry, I'm writing more now! So it won't be too long till I post up some more.  
  
And now! For the thanks! Thanks to ALL of the reviewers who reviewed! I feel so loved! And I'm sorry that you all had to wait a long time for the next chapter. Hopefully you'll forgive me! ^-^  
  
Angel Reaper: Thanks a lot for the review! ^-^ Thanks, I tried, and it was a hard first lemon, I can tell you that much. Yeah, I hope that Wizard and Drake will soon reveal to everyone their plans! But, alas, I have to add some plot to the story first! And yup, as you thought, I had a little more curiosity added to their characters. Who is Master? Who knows? Except me, hee hee. I hope you keep reading the story! Thanks again! ^-^  
  
rox-the-chaotic-one: Thanks for reviewing! ^-^ I try to make the story as good as I can. Hope you liked this chapter, too! ^-^ I'll try and keep it up!  
  
Chibi Chibi Tenshi: Thanks for the great review ^-^ I got a little help from 'Chaotic Vampire Goddess' but it was still hard. I know, I know, it wasn't a good lemon, but it WAS my first. Yeah, I got the idea for the title from a song, but I'm betting it wasn't the same song. The one I got it from was entitled 'Fly On The Wings Of Love' and I thought the three last words of the title would be a nice title for my story. But a while after, I heard a song with the words 'Wings of Love' in it, so I think maybe that's the one you're referring to? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^  
  
Megan: Uh huh, I know. Anyone could have done better. But you have to remember it was my first try at one. After writing a few I'll eventually get the hang of it. You'll see.  
  
Shinomorikrazd: Thanks! And thanks for reviewing, I always love reviews!  
  
hitori no hikari: Thanks for the vote of confidence! ^-^ But I'm sure yours was MUCH better than mine. Hmm. I'll just have to read it for myself, won't I? Don't worry, I'm going, I can't seem to stop writing ^-^ Thank you very much for the review!  
  
Chaotic Vampire Goddess: Thanks ^-^ That means a lot. I tried to follow some of what you said, so it really helped me. I'm still not familiar to all the 'terms' you know? That's what makes it kind of hard for me to make it better. It's kind of embarrassing, heh heh. I'll try to improve with time! ^-^ Hopefully I really will! I'll keep your tips in mind! They'll probably help. Hope ya liked this chapter! I hope the story gets more interesting as time passes! ^-^  
  
So thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D It means SO MUCH to me! ^_^  
  
I'll make sure to get writing the next chapter now so you won't have to wait as long! ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5 A walk In the Park

*************************  
  
Slight hints of M/M (or M/YM) in this chapter.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 5 - A walk In the Park *******************  
  
Yugi had gotten his emotions settled long enough for Yami and his grandfather to talk to him, and tell him that everything would be fine. Although he could barely listen to them, he was busy trying to make everything easier for his grandpa, but in the mean time just making things worse.  
  
They decided to not go to school for the day, and they even called the school. The secretary understood completely, and assured them that they could take the day off, but no more.  
  
"Maybe they are wrong. We should ask for another opinion." Yugi said, as he stared off into space. He, Yami and his grandpa were sitting in the family room, all speechless.  
  
"Yugi, there were three doctors, I don't think that they are wrong." His grandpa could hardly look into Yugi's face, because he didn't want to see all the pain and sadness that was there.  
  
"I do." Yugi said and he glared suddenly.  
  
"Maybe Yugi's right." Yami tried to get either of them to talk about something else. "But we can't do anything about it."  
  
"No, we'll have him checked again." Yugi said with determination in his voice.  
  
"You're speaking as if I'm not in the room, Yugi. I'm right here." Yugi looked at his grandpa, and he frowned sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, grandpa, but you can't leave us. You can't leave me. I need you." He said, his voice quivering with every word.  
  
"Alright. If we can stop talking about this, then I will agree to be checked by one more doctor. Alright?" His grandfather caved in, and Yugi's face lightened up.  
  
"We can do it today. Come on, we don't have time to lose." He said, and got up to call a doctor. He got hold of one who agreed, and set the time for 1 o'clock that afternoon.  
  
"What'll we do till then?" Yugi sat down and stared around. He was restless.  
  
"Wait." His grandfather answered, and gave him a small smile.  
  
"And not worry." Added Yami, who wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, and hugged him comfortingly.  
  
"I don't know." Yugi leaned his head back onto Yami's shoulder, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take a nap. I think we have enough time. And I'll come down later to help with lunch." He smiled reassuringly at Yugi, and left them alone in the kitchen.  
  
Yami pulled his arms back, and walked around, and dropped himself down onto the couch. There, he closed his eyes. An idea struck Yugi at that very moment. He smirked, and walked slowly and quietly over to the couch. He pounced onto Yami, and lay on top of him, smiling. He propped his head up on his arm, and stared down at Yami. Yami opened one of his eyes, and smiled. He closed it as quickly as he had opened it, and Yugi lay there patiently. Then he lay his head down, and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're warm." Yugi commented as he lay there on top of his Yami. Yami chuckled at the light's words.  
  
"And you're warm, too." Yami wrapped his arms around his hikari, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Hours later, both woke up to each other's warmth, and a wonderful smell of home cooked food. Yugi began to stir, and his eyes fluttered open. He was still lying on top of Yami, and Yami was looking up at him with a mischievous smile. Yugi sat up, and slid off of his Yami, and stretched. He noticed that his grandpa was busy to work with making them lunch.  
  
Beside him, Yami sat up, and scratched his head. He looked very much awake. Except for his eyes, which were still clouded over with sleep. Yugi laughed out loud at the sight, but decided not to say anything when Yami gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Grandpa, you should've woken us up. I don't want you to over work yourself. Especially if you really have. this - condition." Yugi managed to choke out, and looked down at the ground.  
  
"It's not a condition, Yugi. It's just a part of life, something we'll have to live with." His grandpa smiled at him sadly. "I didn't want to wake you two up. It would have been a shame if I had. You were both sleeping so peacefully. I'm glad you sleep on a regular basis now. If he hadn't come back, you wouldn't be taking naps, either." He added with a chuckle, and turned to the food on the stove, with a wooden spoon in his hands.  
  
Yugi looked around the room and sighed. Nothing would ever change with his and his grandfather's relationship. They would both be stubborn and always have their fights, but never ones that meant anything. Only the usual arguing until someone won. Their arguments were never of any importance.  
  
He walked over to his grandpa's side, and took out another spoon, and helped by stirring the soup on the oven every so often. Yami stood behind them, offering to help, but both Yugi and his grandpa shook their heads every time he offered. He was exceptionally good at burning things. Especially food.  
  
Yami sighed in defeat, and sat down at the table, watching both Motou's with interest. He had to admit, he wanted to learn how to cook things without burning them.  
  
"You could get the bowls, Yami." Yugi glanced back at his Yami, and smiled as Yami got up, and got the bowls with a sigh. He set them down at the table, and lay spoons down beside each bowl. When they finished the soup, Yugi threw his arms around Yami's waist, and buried his head into Yami's back. Yami looked back at what had flung itself at him, and had to walk around the kitchen several times, dragging Yugi along, to get him to let go.  
  
They were all laughing as they ate their lunch. But by the time they were finished, they had fallen silent, each caught up in their own thoughts. Yugi was thinking again about his grandpa and how long it would take them to go to the hospital to get him checked again. Yami was thinking about Yugi and his grandpa, and Yugi's grandpa was trying not to think about too much.  
  
"One more hour." Yugi whispered quietly to no one in particular.  
  
"How about we pass the time a little bit more productively?" His grandpa smiled warmly at his grandson, and scratched his chin in thought.  
  
"Yeah, I thought of that, but how?" Yugi looked around, and saw nothing of interest except the television.  
  
"How about we walk to the hospital after a nice walk around the park, hmm?" His grandpa looked at both of them thoughtfully.  
  
"But, grandpa, you shouldn't be doing anything, you could get worse!" Yugi exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"But, if I have cancer, than I have nothing to lose. If I don't, I have nothing to gain but a nap." He chuckled at the confused look on Yugi's face.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Voiced Yami as he looked off into the distance, almost in a trance.  
  
"Alright." Yugi sighed in defeat. He got up, put away his dishes, and pushed the chair back towards the table.  
  
Both his grandpa and Yami did the same, and followed him to the door. They got their jackets and shoes on, left the house, and locked both of the doors behind them.  
  
As they walked down the nearly empty street, they heard a familiar voice from behind them.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Hey, Yami! Hello Mr. Motou." They stopped walking, and turned to see Malik waving to them and running towards them. He finally caught up with them, his Yami still running to catch up. He looked at them, and smiled breathlessly. "Don't you have school?" He looked from Yami to Yugi and back again.  
  
"No." Yugi trailed off as if trying to forget about his grandpa's condition.  
  
"Oh. Well, I just dragged Marik on a walk. It's pretty cold, eh?" Malik gently, and turned his head, to see Marik just catching up to them, trying to talk, but he was breathless.  
  
"Why - you - not." He trailed off, caught his breath and continued. "Hello." He looked at all three of them, and back to his lighter half. "Why didn't you wait up for me?"  
  
"I didn't know I had to." Malik laughed at the look on Marik's face.  
  
"What brings you all the way over here?" Yugi looked at them curiously.  
  
"Like I said, a walk. Wasn't anything better to do." Malik shrugged, and smirked at Marik who was still panting slightly. "I think Marik needs to get out more often. You're out of shape, you know that?"  
  
"Don't blame me." He blushed slightly, and looked away. Malik laughed nervously, and looked back at Yami and Yugi. "Mind if we join you?"  
  
"No, come on." Yugi gestured for them to follow, and they continued walking again.  
  
"So, where're you headed?" Malik said in an overly cheery voice.  
  
"Just for a walk 'round the park, then a visit to the hospital." Yugi said in a sad voice.  
  
"Oh? Really? Why?" Malik seemed somewhat interested.  
  
"Checking grandpa for cancer again." Yugi said in a depressed voice.  
  
"Oh." Malik bit his lip, and wondered what to say.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes before something occurred to Yami.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school, too?" Yami looked over his shoulder, and watched Malik's and Marik's faces turn red, before he had to turn back to see where he was walking.  
  
"Well, yeah, but, you know. Didn't feel well this morning. Was in a bit of pain, you know?" Malik shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked down at the ground in front of him. Marik continued looking everywhere but at people around him.  
  
"Oh." Yami said slowly. He kind of understood, but, yet, he didn't. He didn't want to think why Malik would be in pain. Or where. He shuddered, and continued watching the buildings and trees pass them by.  
  
They walked in complete silence to the park after those his last word. They walked slowly until they found two benches sitting beside each other, and one across from them.  
  
Malik sat down in one, and Marik followed. Yami and Yugi sat in the one across from them, and their grandpa sat in the bench beside the bench that Marik had just seated himself in.  
  
"It's really quiet, isn't it." Yugi mumbled as he leaned back.  
  
"Yes." Yami responded softly. He watched Malik and Marik out of the corner of his eyes, and watched them have the quietest conversation he'd ever heard. He didn't even hear them.  
  
"W-we should be going, now." Malik announced, and cleared his throat. He got up, and they waved goodbye to everyone. Marik slipped his arm around Malik's waist as they walked away.  
  
Yugi sighed, and stood up. "We should probably get going now, too." He got up, and all three of them walked towards the hospital. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders to keep him warm, and they walked with each other all the way to the hospital.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sorry again. I'm still sick. Yup. It's been 17 days, and I find myself getting worse, not better. ( So I'm sorry again for not updating right away. And I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as important as all the others. Hopefully I'll get better, and be able to update more often. . Gomen Nasai!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed (forgive me if I miss anyone):  
  
Angel Reaper: Yeah, evil Wizard! But don't worry, Yugi won't be so sad in my next chapter! ^-^ Sorry it took long to update! Thank you for reviewing! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Dagger5: Yay! Thanks! ^-^ Thanks for reading, yay! Yeah, Yugi and Yami are so kawaii, huh? ^_^ I hope I feel better soon, thanks! ^_^ YAY! A yugioh plushie! *hugs the plushie* Really? Your name's Sarah, too? That's so KOOL! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mimiheart: Thanks ^-^ I tried my best, and I'm glad you don't think it was so bad! I know! *hits self on head* Hopefully he won't die! But If you keep reading, you'll find out! ^-^ Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Midnight Star: Yay! Glad you liked it! Well, to tell you the truth, writing the lemon was hard for me, but many other people say it was pretty easy for them! So I guess it depends on the author. Good luck if you write one, though! Sorry it took so long to update! ^_^  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Yay, I'm happy that you enjoyed it, and yeah! Hee hee, Yami/Yugi fluff is my favorite! ^-^ Thanks for reading and reviewing! I always love reviews! ^_^  
  
Lady Shadow-san: Thanks! ^-^ I try! And, yeah, I remember hearing about that somewhere. Thanks for reminding me! Yeah, they do! Maybe I'll keep the full weekends in the story, and say that the government already revoked it? Hmm *thinks about that* Well, if that's a good idea, let me know! Thanks A LOT for reviewing! ^-^  
  
Megan: Hmm, well if that's true then you should write some! I'm sure lots of people would love it if you did! ^-^ I know, tell me about it, I've looked and I can't find many of those lemons anymore. Well, thanks! Sorry for the chapter being so late! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! XD  
  
I'll try to get much better and write lots more! Hopefully I'll have a few chapters up by the end of the week! ^-^  
  
And yay! I'm on 7 ppl's fav. list! Yay! Thanks to all of you!!! ^_^ *hugs*  
  
*Hugs everyone who read and reviewed* ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6 A Mutiny In The Dark

*******************  
  
Chapter 6 - A Mutiny In The Dark *******************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they walked into the doctor's office that the nurse had led them to, Yugi's grandpa sat down in one of the blue armchairs. Yami sat on the other one with Yugi in his lap. No one said a word as they waited, and waited. And waited some more. Finally a doctor walked in, with flushed cheeks and a sad look on his face.  
  
"Sorry for the long wait," He breathed and smiled sadly at all three of them. "I've been in the operating room for five hours. Didn't do much good to the patient." The doctor sighed sadly, and picked up a binder from off of his desk. He read a few comments on one of the pages and nodded to himself. "Alright, I'm afraid that you two will have to wait outside while I perform a few minor tests, okay? You can come back in an hour or so."  
  
Yugi and Yami both nodded. Yugi slid off of Yami's lap, and they both headed for the door. Yugi gave him grandpa an encouraging smile before they closed the door behind them.  
  
They found their way to the entrance of the hospital, and Yugi ran into someone as they were about to walk outside. Both he and the other person were knocked down to the ground.  
  
Yugi rubbed his side as he sat up, and his hurt look was replaced by a look of surprise as he stared into a certain silver haired somebody's eyes.  
  
"R-Ryou?" Yugi finally got over the shock and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. Small world, isn't it." He said slowly in his slight British accent.  
  
"Yeah." They scrambled up off the ground, and laughed with each other as they saw Bakura and Yami glaring daggers at each other. "What are you doing here, Ryou?"  
  
"Oh, well Bakura was trying to help with the cooking, and - well, I can't really remember but I found myself lying on the ground with a burnt arm." Ryou lifted up his arm, and showed Yugi his long nasty looking burn.  
  
"Ouch." Yugi winced at the look of the burn.  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing here?"  
  
"My grandpa was diagnosed with cancer." Yugi said quietly. "We came for another doctor's opinion."  
  
"Oh." Ryou's smile disappeared, and he frowned sadly.  
  
"Yeah. Well, we were just on our way.." Yugi trailed off, and found that he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better go." Ryou smiled, and they waved at each other as they walked away. Bakura glanced back at the same time that Yami did, and they both glared.  
  
"You could lighten up on the glaring, you know, Yami." Yugi glanced sideways at Yami.  
  
"And what fun would that be?" Yami smiled down at Yugi, and they exited the hospital and walked down the sidewalk, both walking so close because of cold it was getting.  
  
*********************In the depths of the Darkness***********************  
  
"Master. I have come back." Wizard hesitated before walking into the very, very overly large room full of darkness.  
  
"What news do you bring.?" The emotionless voice seemed to growl in his low voice.  
  
"Well, you see, the mortals, they. They um. Well, they decided to get another opinion on-"  
  
"What?" The voice growled, full of emotion, only anger.  
  
"They decided to get ano-"  
  
"I heard what you said, baka." He spat out, and Wizard bowed his head. "You will find any and every way possible to make their lives living hell, you understand? But keep the young one and his darker half alive." The voice made Wizard shake with fear. "For now." He added and laughed harshly before emerging from the shadows. His black hooded cloak kept his appearance hidden. The Wizard took a step back in pure fear.  
  
"M-master." Wizard dropped to his knees, and kissed his Master's feet, earning an evil chuckled from the one under the cloak.  
  
"Get up!" The man kicked at the Wizard, barely missing his shoulder. "There is work to be done."  
  
"Yes, Master." Wizard jumped up to his feet, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.  
  
"You will return now. And if you do not return within one day and one night, I will have my minions retrieve you. As for you life, it will not be spared. And your son will be your successor. He will live your life as it is now."  
  
"No! B-but you have promised me that you would spare him from this life as long as I obey your ever comman-"  
  
"Ah, yes, but this is something I am commanding you to do. One day and one night only, Wizard. No more, no less. Exactly on time, you hear? If you fail me then you shall face the consequences." The hooded man rushed past the Wizard, leaving him alone with his own thoughts. He frowned, and spat at the ground where his 'Master' had just been.  
  
"You will regret ever speaking in such a manner to me, Master." He spat the last word out so very harshly that even he was surprised at himself. "There are those of us who cannot stand you any longer. And we will prevail." He turned around to see a short blond haired man staring at him suspiciously. The young man had on a long, dark green cloak, hiding his other garments that lay underneath. His hood was not pulled up so that the old man could see exactly who he was. He frowned.  
  
"Speaking to yourself again, Old Man?" The man walked closer to the Wizard, and forced him to stare into his own ice blue eyes. "If you got caught by the wrong person, you could be killed. What am I saying! You would be killed!"  
  
The wizard glared at the man, staring back into his eyes with a look of pure determination on his face.  
  
"The guards are only around the Master. None of his minions would dare leave his side. Even when they are not visible, they would never leave him. They are too foolish." The wizard sighed, and his shoulders sunk down somewhat.  
  
"Do not worry, Wizard, we will win this fight. I say this because of the one I met with just a few fortnights ago." He took a step back from the Wizard to give him space.  
  
"Ah yes, the one mortal with the capability of seeing the results and outcomes of certain events?" The wizard frowned disapprovingly as the young man nodded. "You should not trust any of those mortals. They make our lives harder by simply existing. And if you hang around with those foolish beings, Steth, you will no doubt start acting as foolish as them."  
  
"Will not." Steth glared at him. "Hmmph." Steth turned around, and Wizard followed him out of the room. "I think that they could help if we asked them. Well?"  
  
"No! It's out of the question. We don't need their help" The Wizard suddenly reached out and stopped Steth by grabbing his shoulder. Steth turned to stare at him curiously. "Find Drake. Tell him that our plan starts before the night comes in their world. Tell him to finish his little task before that time comes."  
  
Steth nodded, he didn't want to tell the Old Man what the mortal woman had told him. Especially since he had discovered that the Mortals were their only hope for winning this particular. But the mortal woman with the gift had told him that it would turn out. Somehow. He suddenly smiled. "Goodbye, Father." He turned, and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone, as if he had never been there before. Wizard shook his head, and walked down a dark and dingy hallway, not looking back. Not noticing a shadow moving off in the opposite direction.  
  
********************Back to Yugi and Yami*********************  
  
Yami and Yugi walked back to the hospital after their short yet long walk. Yugi was already freezing, and Yami knew that they needed to get back very soon.  
  
"Do you think they made a mistake?" Yugi asked as he peered up at his Yami.  
  
"I hope so," Was all that Yami could say. He pulled his Aibou closer to him, and they walked back into the hospital and towards the office where they had been earlier. Both could only think of the elder Motou and the Cancer. Could they have made a mistake? There were three doctors, after all!  
  
Suddenly the door to the office opened, and the doctor peered out, and looked around. Spotting them, he beckoned them to come inside. They walked in hesitantly, and decided that they should stay standing up.  
  
"I'm sure all of you must be pretty anxious right now for the test results. Well, I have them right here." He patted his small notebook that lay on his desk. He bit his lip before continuing. "Well, here it is-" He paused a moment, and opened the notebook before continuing his sentence.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
OOOOOoooohhH! I'm so evil! ^-^ I ended right at a good part! ^_^ Sorry about that. And I'm sorry about the long wait, but with the end of school before the holidays and shopping and everything, I've been pretty busy. Gomen! And I'm almost done all of my shopping! But- EEEP! Christmas is.. *checks calendar* 6 DAYS AWAY!!! *runs around happily* I can't wait ^_^ I love Christmas.  
  
You don't know how sorry I am for not posting this chapter sooner! But ideas weren't really coming my way. But it left! And now I know exactly what to write! Must've been all the stress of having a test in almost all of my classes this week. But I have ideas now! ( So, it's all good.  
  
Okie! Time for the 'thank you' s! ^_^ You don't know how happy you all made me feel when I received all of those reviews! I've been feeling a bit down lately, because of how one of my friends has been acting(running away, writing poems about killing herself, smoking, doing drugs, putting her parents through hell(who are divorced), and other such things) and how people treat her(her old boyfriend was sent to Juvy because he abused her so damned much . And he nearly beat her again with a baseball bat last month.), and stupid emotions for a guy I like *slaps self upside head* and what with Exams coming soon and my mark in one class being kind of low and all. Sorry, I had to let that all out, hope you don't mind -_-' So much has been on my mind lately. I needed to clear it up. *sighs*  
  
Okay! Here are the thanks! ^_^  
  
(I love you all for reviewing! ( *huggles everyone who reviewed and hands out presents (plushies) to everyone of their favorite Anime character*)  
  
Oh, Gomen for the long wait! (forgive me if I miss anyone! And tell me if I do!)  
  
dagger5: ^_^ I know! I could really see them doing that! They're so kawaii together! ( Yay! Thank you! And I hope I get better soon, too. *sighs* Oh well, thanks SO SO SO SO much for reviewing! Arigato!  
  
Mimiheart: Yeah, it was! I should probably stop picking on the characters so much *sighs* Yeah! I try to review everything I read. And it's nice to see how happy the people get when you review their stories! ^_^ And I know the feeling : ) Thanks! I'm feeling better already! But I need to post story more often for all of you! Sorry for the wait. (  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Thanks! ^_^ Arigato for reviewing! And don't worry, I'll try and keep it up (  
  
Rox: Thank you ^-^ YAY ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! ( Hope you like this chapter, too!  
  
Koishii no Tenshi: I know, I'm writing a pretty depressing fic., huh? ^_^ But I think it'll get a bit better soon. You'll see. : ) Thank you! Mmmmmm, that was good soup! ^-^ Arigato! Thanks SO much for reviewing ^^  
  
Youkai Kitsune: Thanks! XD ^_^ *blushes* But Yami and Yugi and just so cute together anyways! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! (  
  
Angel Reaper: *laughs hysterically* I know, I don't think he should think about it for too long. And. well. You know Malik and Marik, and what they *cough* um *cough* do at night. *laughs again* Glad ya liked that part! ( Yeah, I know! I feel so loved! ^^ Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Yay! ( I hope you liked this chapter. ^_^ *grins*  
  
Megan: Really? You were kicked off because of that? Aaaawww! *sniff* Well I think that's kool about writing one. Maybe you could let me read one of your stories some time? Thanks for reviewing! (  
  
shadow-demon18b: Well, I would, but I can't erase reviews, can I? *ponders* Oh well. I'm glad I haven't been found yet, then! Sorry to hear about your friends! ^_^ Thanks for the warning.  
  
Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan: Really? Yay! I feel so loved! ^_^ Glad you like it so far, and I hope you get the chance to read the rest of the story, too!  
  
THANKS! I love you all for reviewing! And because of the holidays, I'll be able to update MUCH more often! : )  
  
Please R&R this chapter if you get the chance ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7 A Short Day

*******************  
  
Chapter 7 - A Short Day *******************  
  
Oh, the suspense!  
  
^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a little recap of last chapter:  
  
"I'm sure all of you must be pretty anxious right now for the test results. Well, I have them right here." He patted his small notebook that lay on his desk. He bit his lip before continuing. "Well, here it is-" He paused a moment, and opened the notebook before continuing his sentence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The results were all quite surprising to myself and the nurse that aided me during the tests." The doctor paused, and continued. "We found no traces of Cancer whatsoever."  
  
Yugi's head shot up, his face was full of happiness, and tears of happiness shone on his pale face. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, a smile appearing onto his face. Their grandpa was completely shocked beyond all belief, his jaw dropped, and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Whoever must have tested your grandfather must've not been a fully qualified doctor or nurse." The doctor smiled, and put his notebook back down onto the desk. "This is the best part of my job." The doctor wiped a tear from his eye, and led them out of his small office. "Have a good day, now." He waved them goodbye, and all three of them had smiles on their faces. Even Yami.  
  
Yugi jumped around excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "Wee!" Yugi screamed as he ran around his Grandpa. Luckily, Yami grabbed the back of his shirt before he gave the poor old man a heart attack. Sometimes Yugi's childish behaviour surprised even himself. They walked back home in silence. But it was a good silence, one full of joy and happiness.  
  
****A Few Months Later (December)****  
  
"Yugi! Yami! Time to get up!" Their grandpa yelled out from downstairs, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Uh oh." Yugi mumbled as he turned over to see the numbers on his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes, jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and ran into the bathroom, just beating the Pharaoh. He jumped into the shower, and shivered as freezing cold water came into contact with his skin. He was washed and dressed in nearly under four minutes. He ran out of the bathroom, smiling at Yami, who went in after him. Yugi ran downstairs, and into the kitchen, his hair still dripping.  
  
"Yugi!" His grandpa exclaimed as he saw Yugi's hair dripping onto the carpet. "Well I see that my plan worked. But please, Yugi, dry your hair." He tossed a towel at Yugi, who caught it reluctantly. "And when you're done, come into the kitchen, breakfast is ready."  
  
"Plan? What plan?" Yugi raised his eyebrows as he finished drying the last of his hair. He followed his grandpa into the kitchen. Yugi sat down in his usual spot, and looked down at the plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast. "B-but I'm going to be late for-" He stopped talking when he looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 7 O'clock.  
  
"Yes, I took the liberty of changing the time on your alarm clock when you were out the other day. In fact, I made sure that you would be out the other day." Yugi blushed, and stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He swallowed before he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Good morning." Yami said cheerily as he entered the kitchen, and sat down next to Yugi at the table. Yugi glared at him. "What?"  
  
"Were you in on it, too?" Yugi asked suspiciously.  
  
"In? In on what?" Yami said with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"No, he wasn't. Not completely." Yugi turned to look at his grandpa. "Well, I got the idea from something he had said earlier this week." Yugi sighed in defeat.  
  
"You're up early today, Yugi." Yami remarked, and took a bite out of his piece of toast. Yugi sighed, and finished off the rest of his food in silence. "Good thing, though. Today's the last day of school." Yami smiled as he pushed his plate away from him.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yugi smiled, jumped up from the table, and ran out of the kitchen. "I wrapped everyone's presents last night!" Came Yugi's muffled voice from the family room.  
  
He ran back into the kitchen with a big bag full of wrapped presents and candy. Yami raised an eyebrow at his light, and Yugi laughed.  
  
"And don't worry. I put both of our names on them so that you don't have to go and buy them something, too." Yugi smiled, and sat down again. Yami's cheeks turned a light pink colour, and looked somewhat guilty.  
  
"We should probably go now." Yami said softly, and got up. He suddenly smiled. "Thanks for breakfast." He turned and looked at Yugi's grandpa as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, grandpa!" Yugi's smile widened, and he took both his and Yami's plates, and put them in the sink. "Well, see you later, grandpa!" Yugi smiled, and he followed Yami into the front hall. They put on their jackets and shoes, and grabbed their bags before they left.  
  
"Goodbye!" Their grandpa waved goodbye to them Yugi ran down the street, Yami following close behind.  
  
"Why - are - we - running?" Yami panted as he tried to catch up with Yugi.  
  
"I want to be really early today! We only have half a day of school! I can't wait!" Yugi exclaimed happily as he came to a stop as they waited to cross the road. Yami nearly ran into Yugi, but slipped on a patch of ice and fell. They both ended up laughing so hard that they both ended up on the ground while cars zoomed by. They finally caught their breath, and stood up, wiping the snow off of their pants.  
  
They crossed the road, Yugi still giggling, and walked up the sidewalk and into their school.  
  
Yugi dragged Yami all around the school as he dropped off presents to a few teachers, and passed out candy canes to some of his friends.  
  
"That's a lot of candy canes." Yami remarked as he looked into Yugi's bag of presents. Yugi blushed.  
  
"I know. You want one?" Yugi pulled a candy cane from his bag, and handed it to Yami, who eyed it suspiciously. "It's only candy, Yami, it won't bite." Yugi teased and laughed a bit. Yami pocketed the sweet treat, and continued following his Yugi until they finally arrived at their first class, and just in time for the bell.  
  
At the end of the morning, Yugi was so excited that Yami felt the excitement emanating from his lighter half.  
  
"C'mon, Yami! We've got lots to do when we get back!" Yugi dragged Yami back to the Game Shop, and back into their warm home.  
  
"Like what?" Yami asked in complete and utter confusion.  
  
"For starters we can put up the tree!" Yugi grinned, and ran upstairs before Yami could open his mouth to speak.  
  
"Tree?" Yami scratched the side of his head in thought. "Oh! Christmas tree! Right. Forgot about that." Yami shook his head. "How could I have forgotten.?" He muttered.  
  
"And later we can do a little more shopping!" Yugi called out from upstairs, and Yami turned to see Yugi dragging a box down the stairs.  
  
It took nearly three hours for them to put up the tree and decorate it, but they finally got it done. Yami was completely clueless as to why they hadn't done it sooner. He liked to spend time with his Aibou.  
  
"I can't wait 'til Christmas!" Yugi exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "I can't wait!" Yugi yawned.  
  
"Someone's awfully tired. You haven't stopped yawning since you woke up this morning." Remarked Yami, as he eyes Yugi suspiciously.  
  
"I know, I stayed up really late wrapping everybody's presents." Yugi yawned again.  
  
"Maybe you should take a nap." Yami smirked.  
  
"Good idea." Yugi stretched his arms, and walked upstairs to his room. Unknown to him, Yami was several feet behind his hikari, watching his every move. Yugi paused before he slipped into his bed, and laughed. "If you're tired too, Yami, you can always take a nap, too." Yugi didn't even turn around. But he had heard the soft yawn from the hallway. Yami's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he walked into Yugi's room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Yugi climbed into bed, and patted the side next to him, looking at Yami with a smile on his face. Yami smiled back, climbed under the covers, and wrapped his arms around his aibou's waist. Soon both the yami and hikari were fast asleep in each other's arms.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sorry about how short this chapter is, but I'm really tired right now, and I need to wake up early in the morning tomorrow. Wait. *checks watch* Well, technically it's already tomorrow, so I guess it really doesn't matter, then. Well, I'm really sorry, but I don't have much time to write any more for now.  
  
Alright, you know what's next! AAAALLLL The thanks for reviewers! Tell me if I forget anyone! (  
  
Mimiheart: Sorry! ^^ Didn't mean for it to be that much of a cliff hanger, but it proved to be a good place to end the chapter. Hope you don't take this chapter as a cliff hanger! ^^ Wasn't meant to be. Thanks for reviewing! (  
  
YamiShadowcat22: Thanks! And I hope you like this chapter, too! Arigato! ^^  
  
WutKindOfNameIsThis: Thanks for reviewing! *blushes* I didn't think I was. But thank you! I'm honoured that you think so! (  
  
I know how you feel! His brother IS so protective. I know. so do I. *glares at brother* So very, very lazy. Thanks again!  
  
I know, it was really really short. But I'm not very good at writing them. I don't really think I'll be writing another one any time soon. ^^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Koishii no Tenshi: Yeah! I need to make this story have funny moments. Otherwise it would turn out to be too dark. ^^ Yeah! Christmas is the best! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Angel Reaper: Yeah! Heh, you do *laughs* No problem! I needed to add more about them. But sorry for not including them in this chapter, it's just so late right now  
  
-_-' or is it early? I know, but I didn't really know what else to do with poor Ryou. Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
Dagger5: Oh, no problem! Thanks for reviewing : ) Yeah, stupid exams. I only have one to study for.. But at the end of the year I'll have 4!! I hope you do well on your exams! ^^ Yeah, the snow is always nice around Christmas. Arigato! ^-^  
  
Megan: Aawww. Well, if you ever post a fic up on here, I'd love to read it! ^_^ Merry Christmas to you, too, Sarah! ^^ Heh, this is kinda weird. Makes me feel like I'm saying Merry Christmas to myself -_-' Thanks for reviewing! I always appreciate it! : ) 


	8. Chapter 8 Guests

*******************  
  
Chapter 8 - Guests *******************  
  
Warning: Some Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou in this chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi, Yami and his grandpa had spent a wonderful and enjoyable Christmas together in the comfort of their own home. Needless to say Yami surprised Yugi with only a gift that he himself could give him. He gave him a night and day of pure happiness. (A/N: *wink wink* You know. Hubba hubba, *pant pant* *whistles* *Yugi pokes sarah* What? Oh, right. on with the story! ^_~ gomen!)  
  
But a few days later, Yugi's grandpa was called away on an urgent call to a dig in Egypt, where they claimed to have found something rather important, although no one would tell Yami or Yugi about it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi, I really am. But I know you'll be fine here with Yami." He reassured his grandson for the millionth time that morning.  
  
"But what about you? You shouldn't be doing so much travelling, you could get sick or even die! I don't want you to die, grandpa." Yugi said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"But, Yugi, I'm not going to die. Don't worry so much." He said as he embraced Yugi.  
  
"But I can't stop worrying. What if you die while you're en Egypt?" Yugi sniffled.  
  
"Then I'll die doing what I love most, and with my family right here." He let go of Yugi, and placed his hand to his heart. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'll be back before long." He chuckled deeply as he bent down and picked up his bag.  
  
"Alright." Yugi wiped his tears away, and replaced his frown with a smile that could make anyone's heart melt.  
  
"Do one thing for me, Yugi? Take good care of Yami." He laughed when Yugi nodded with a grin on his face. "I'll see you next week." He gave his grandson one last hug, and kissed him gently on his forehead.  
  
"Goodbye, grandpa!" Hey waved his grandpa goodbye, and watched as a taxi sped away, holding only two occupants; one was his grandfather.  
  
He sighed, and turned around, completely shocked by the presence of his koi, Yami, who had been standing behind him the whole time.  
  
"Hey, Yami!" He threw himself at his Yami, and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Hello, Aibou." Yami said in his soothing, deep voice.  
  
"Why didn't you say goodbye to grandpa?" He asked, suddenly quite curious.  
  
"I only just woke up." Yami said, with a grin on his face, causing Yugi to giggle.  
  
"You want to do something later on?" Yugi asked, still giggling.  
  
"Alright. But what?" Yami looked down at his hikari.  
  
"Hmm... Good question." Yugi said, scratching the side of his head, making him look completely innocent. So innocent that Yami threw his arms around him with a smile on his face. "You're too innocent for your own good, aibou." Yugi grinned sheepishly, and pushed his Yami away.  
  
"You just say that, Yami. But you should know that I'm not as innocent as I look anymore." He trailed off, and smirked. Yami nodded his head, and ruffled Yugi's hair.  
  
"Yami, I'm not a little kid anymore." Yugi whined, and pouted. He smiled cutely at Yami, who kissed his forehead gently, and wrapped his arm around his light.(a/n: glomps Yugi for being so cute! ^^)  
  
"So what should we do today?" Yami gazed down at Yugi.  
  
"We could go to the arcades or get together with the gang?" Yugi asked Yami, who considered his choices for a moment.  
  
"Alright." Yugi clapped his hands together at Yami's answer, and ran off to find the phone and call his friends. Yami chuckled at his childish behaviour, and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He would have to get ready to go before Yugi had a chance to plan out everything.  
  
Downstairs, Yugi had already called Jou and Ryou, who could both come. And Ryou promised that he'd try and bring Bakura along, too. He dialled a few more numbers, and was pleased with the results. Honda, Malik, and Marik could join them as well.  
  
Yugi smiled to himself, and sat down on the couch. He looked at the clock, and sighed. They'd be over in a mere half hour. But for Yugi, it was still too long to wait.  
  
He jumped up off the couch, and run up the stairs, nearly running into Yami, who caught him before he tripped and fell to the ground.  
  
"Why in such a hurry?" Yami looked at him curiously, and Yugi smiled.  
  
"They'll be here in a half an hour, Yami!" Yugi smiled brightly, and wrapped his arms around Yami in a cute manner.  
  
"And what to do till then?" Yami grinned, and Yugi pulled away.  
  
"I don't know." Yugi suddenly noticed that Yami was only wearing his leather pants, and his shirt was folded neatly in his arms. His eyes widened, and he smirked. He grabbed Yami's shirt, and ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Yami growled, and ran down after him, a smirk on his face as well. They ran around, chasing each other for what seemed like an eternity before Yami finally caught Yugi, and they fell to the ground, Yami on top of Yugi.  
  
They found their lips locked in a passionate kiss before they could stop themselves, and didn't hear a soft clicking of the door opening and closing.  
  
"Ahem." An irritated voice from somewhere behind them startled them, and Yami scrambled up off of Yugi, his shirt back in his arms. Yugi jumped up, and blushed when he saw Ryou and Bakura standing there. Ryou was giggling softly, and Bakura was glaring at them.  
  
"I tried to make him knock, but he just barged in. I'm sorry, Yugi. We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Ryou said quietly as he tried to suppress his laughter.  
  
"No, uh, we - I - I mean-" Yami was cut off by Yugi trying to answer.  
  
"He was just walking - I mean - I was running, and we. We ended up falling, and." Yugi trailed off, failing miserably to find a good excuse.  
  
Yami's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson, almost the colour of his eyes, and he ran up the stairs to go change.  
  
"Be right back!" He called down, and they all heard a door slam somewhere upstairs.  
  
"Gomen, we lost track of the time." Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously, and smiled.  
  
"It's alright, Yugi." Ryou said softly, and they all sat down on the couch. "I understand."  
  
"You do?" Yugi tilted his head to one side, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Uh, heh heh, Yeah." Ryou laughed at the look on Yugi's face, and leaned back into the couch, a tired look on his face.  
  
"Why so tired, Ryou?" Yugi questioned him.  
  
"Mm, I just didn't sleep very long last night. I really shouldn't have stayed up so late." He rubbed the back of his neck, and closed his eyes.  
  
"I told him to stay home." Bakura glared at Yugi, a possessive look on his face. "But he said it was more important to come here."  
  
"Oh, Ryou, if I had known you were really tired, I would've asked you guys to come over tomorrow!" Yugi smiled.  
  
"It's fine, Yugi." Ryou sighed, opened his eyes, and smiled at Yugi.  
  
"By the way, how's your arm?" Yugi looked down at the bandage covering Ryou's right arm.  
  
"Oh, it'll be fine." Ryou looked down at it, and smiled sadly. Yugi looked at him suspiciously for a moment before Yami came back down, his shirt finally on again.  
  
"Pharaoh." Bakura growled.  
  
"Tomb Robber." Yami spat, and sat down beside Yugi, one arm around his koi's waist.  
  
They both glared at each other for a few moments, their lighter halves uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"So-" Yugi started but there was a knock on their door before he could continue. Relieved, Yugi jumped up to his feet, and ran to the door. He pulled the door open, a huge smile on his face. Two people were standing in front of him. One, Jou, was expected. But the other wasn't so expected.  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi looked shocked, but stepped backwards to let them go inside. Kaiba was frowning as Jou led him inside. Yami was the first to react to the sudden showing up of Kaiba.  
  
"Why are you here?" Yami looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"The mutt dragged me along." Kaiba said simply, and Jou blushed.  
  
"Oh, really? How?" Bakura eyed him suspiciously, his arms folded against his chest.  
  
"It was really easy, I know exactly where he -" Jou was cut off by Seto Kaiba's lips pressing against his own. Everyone was shocked at the sudden action between the two, but shrugged it off, they knew it had to happen sooner or later.  
  
Yugi ran to the door as someone knocked on it again. It was Honda, Otogi, Shizuka and Anzu. Yugi was so surprised that he sat down with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"So why are all of you here?" Jou asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, I met up with Otogi on the way to your house, and well we saw Anzu and Shizuka on the way back from the mall." Honda blushed, and smiled at them all.  
  
"Right then. So, Yug, where's tha food?" Jounouchi looked at him curiously as his stomach rumbled. Everyone burst out laughing, with the exception of Bakura, of course. Even Kaiba laughed along with everyone else!  
  
Yugi giggled, and gestured for Jou to go into the kitchen with him. The rest of them stayed in the living room, and swapped stories, and recent events, and such.  
  
A few minutes later, they both emerged from the kitchen with bowls of chips and dip.  
  
"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Yugi asked brightly.  
  
"Hai, I'll have some water, if you don't mind."  
  
"I'll have some coke!" Jou exclaimed as he shoved a few chips into his mouth.  
  
"Can I just have some water, too?" Anzu looked over at Yugi with a smile. He nodded, and went back into the kitchen, and surprisingly Ryou followed him in.  
  
"I thought you might like some help." He smiled, and helped Yugi find some glasses for the drinks.  
  
"Arigato, Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed, and took out a few glasses from the cupboard. "Why did you stay up late last night?"  
  
"Oh, well, I couldn't really sleep. And Bakura didn't help, he was trying to send things into the Shadow Realm again!" He chuckled at the memory, and took a glass from Yugi.  
  
"Bakura must really be a handful, then!" Yugi giggled.  
  
"I know." Ryou said, and stared down at the cup, deep in thought. "But it's really nice having him around."  
  
"Really? Do you two get along?" Yugi looked at him for a moment.  
  
"It's more of an understanding and a relationship." Ryou blushed, but looked back up at Yugi.  
  
"Relationship?" Yugi blinked.  
  
"Well. Yeah. Don't tell anyone? Please? 'Kura's been really nice to me the past while, and, well, the truth is that last night after his little rampage, we talked. And now we're together!" Ryou smiled happily, and Yugi smiled, too.  
  
"That's great!" Yugi laughed as he filled the last cup full of coke. "Alright, let's get back to the others, we don't want them to think we've forgotten them!" They both laughed as they joined their friends in the living room again.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Oh man.. So tired.. Must. stay awake.. -.-zzz  
  
I didn't have time to check for mistakes, so if there are any, please let me know! And I'll change them right away!! ^__________^  
  
Yeah, while I'm rambling on and on. Does anyone know the lyrics or the name of the original song by Ayumi Hamasaki found at this site?:  
  
h t t p : / / h o m e . n o . n e t / z y r r e / A y u m I % 2 0 H a m a s a k I % 2 0 - % 2 0 S p e c i a l % 2 0 T e c h n o % 2 0 R e m i x . m p 3  
  
(just copy and paste, but remove all the spaces first!!)  
  
I'd really appreciate it if anyone could help me out! ^_^ Arigato!  
  
Gomen about taking so long, it's just that I had a bit of writer's block for a while, and I've been studying for exams, and well... It's been taking up almost all of my spare time!!  
  
-_-'  
  
*laughs hysterically* I just read the funniest fic, and in one chapter, they played 'in bed with a rope'. Not like that, hentai!! You take fortune cookies, and read them aloud to your friends, and add 'in bed with a rope' at the end of each fortune! ^^ Needless to say it was hilarious! I intend to try it out. I love fortune cookies! ^_^ Mmmm.  
  
Now I have a craving for fortune cookies. And caffeine O_O  
  
*runs off to find some caffeine*  
  
^^ *comes back grinning* I found a huge can thing full of hot chocolate mix and marshmallows ^_____________^ I think I'll be awake in no time at all!!! XD  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have had so much. I feel overfull now .  
  
You know what I just noticed? Jou and Seto WERE meant to be together. I mean, Kaiba even has enough money to feed Jou all the time! *laughs*  
  
Anyways, Please R&R! ^^ And have a great night/day! I love you all! ^^  
  
^^  
  
(P.S. TO ALL REVIEWERS: I'll be thanking you in the next chapter, because I wanted to post this as quickly as possible, seeing as how I've been so cruel, and haven't update in a very long time -_-' please forgive me? ^^) 


	9. Chapter 9 Expect The Unexpected!

*******************   
Chapter 9 – Expect The Unexpected

***********************   
   
**_Warning:_** _Some Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou, Malik/Marik, and Honda/Otogi(only very slight hints) in this chapter._  
  
Ah! And for _this_ chapter I accidentally tripped over the plot that was laying down on the ground in my soul room(you know how messy they can get)! And then… This chapter happened! **^.^**  
  
It's a little longer than all the other chapters! But hopefully this chapter makes up for all the times that it took me so long to update!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  Yugi and Ryou arrived back into the living room with the drinks just as there was another knock on the door. Yugi handed Anzu her water, and set Jou's coke down on the coffee table, before running over to the door. He opened it, and Malik and Marik ran inside. Mai came in right after them.  
  
   "Hey, people!" Malik exclaimed happily, and Marik sat down on the last open chair, with a smirk. Malik pounced on him until he was sitting happily on Marik's lap. Everyone laughed quietly. Mai waved to them all, and stood over between Shizuka and Anzu.  
  
  "Hey, Malik, Marik, Mai, do any of you want some drinks?" Yugi looked over at them, and they all shook their heads. Malik grabbed a chip from the table before Jou grabbed the whole bowl possessively.  
  
  "So what do you guys want to do?" Yugi asked with a laugh as he sat down beside Yami. Everyone shrugged.  
  
  "I can't stay long," Anzu said suddenly. Shizuka nodded, too.  
  
  "Yeah, we're really busy today!" Shizuka said happily with a smile on her face. Mai nodded along with them.  
  
  "Oh really… With what…?" Jou asked her suspiciously.  
  
  "None of your business!" Shizuka said with a smirk on her face. "It's a girl thing. And besides, you _hate_ shopping, Jounouchi." Jou made a face before turning his concentration back to the food.  
  
  "Whatever." He muttered, and stuffed a few more chips into his mouth.  
  
  "Oh, alright." Yugi nodded, a little disappointed that his friends couldn't all stay over quite as long as he would have liked.  
  
  "We'd better be off. I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, Yugi!" Shizuka said politely, and she, Mai, and Anzu all left them.  
  
  "Bye!" Yugi waved them off, and the door closed behind them with a soft 'thud.' He sighed, and went back to join his friends in their conversation.  
  
  "Really? So when did _you_ two become a couple?" Jou asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked over at Ryou curiosly.  
  
  Ryou's cheeks became tinged with a light pink, and he didn't answer. Bakura glared at Jounouchi, and folded his arms against his chest.  
  
  "Who said anything about a couple?" Growled Bakura.  
  
  "Um, well, I mean – I figured that because you were being so protective of him that…" He trailed off at the distant looks on both Bakura and Ryou's faces. They were obviously talking through their mind link. A few minutes later, Ryou blinked, and looked back at Jounouchi.  
  
  "Well.. I guess we couldn't keep it a secret forever… But please don't tell anyone else, you guys? Please?" He pleaded with everyone, frowning sadly.  
  
  "So how did that happen, Ryou? We're all curious, I'm sure!" Otogi said with a smile on his face. Everyone nodded.  
  
  "Um… Bakura?" Ryou turned around, looking at Bakura with pleading eyes. Bakura closed his eyes, keeping his arms cross, giving Ryou a look that said 'you got yourself into this, get yourself out.'  
  
  "Well?" Kaiba said, unexpectedly, his cold blue eyes almost piercing when Ryou looked into them. Ryou sighed.  
  
  "It was all quite unexpected, really… But Bakura was kind of angry, and he wouldn't go to bed last night. He kept me up nearly half the night with his banging his head against the walls and throwing stuff out the windows and such… Anyway, I finally got out of bed, and went down to see what he was up to. And I had a talk with him-"  
  
  "You yelled at me." Bakura mumbled, cutting Ryou off. "Continue, if you wish." Ryou sighed and shook his head.  
  
  "Alright. I was yelling at him, and we sort of came to an understanding with each other. And I do thank my clumsiness, because on the way back upstairs, I tripped on the stair in the middle of the staircase, and Bakura caught me." Ryou blushed. "And… well, one thing led to another…" He trailed off, and smiled softly.  
  
  "That's great for both of you." Honda said truthfully, a smile on his face. He grabbed a chip from the bowl of chips on Jou's laugh, earning him a frown from his friend.  
  
  "Hey, what do you guys want to do?" Yugi finally asked.  
  
  "Watch a movie?" Suggested Ryou, a smile still on his face. He looked pleased with himself.  
  
  "Sounds good to me." Honda said quietly, and there was a murmur of agreement.  
  
  "Alright!" Yugi smiled happily, and ran over to the television. He picked up a box, and opened it carefully. "Okay, I have a bunch of dvds, and a few video tapes." He paused to look at them all. "There's 'Pirates of The Caribbean,' 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,' 'The Two Towers,' 'Spaceballs' 'Back To The Future,' 'Fellowship of the Ring,' 'Star Wars'… and I even have Family Guy Season 1 and 2 on dvd." Yugi looked back up at his friends, who were deciding.  
  
  "I like all those. Except the Harry Potter one. I've seen it too many times, I don't want to ruin it for myself." Ryou smiled.  
  
  "Yeah, not Harry Potter. Not now, anyway." Jou agreed with him. "I like Spaceballs and Family Guy, those are both hilarious!"  
  
  "Two Towers, all that violence, so wonderful, so hilarious!" Bakura exclaimed, his arm around his hikari's neck.  
  
  "'Kura!" Ryou frowned as he leaned back onto Bakura's shoulder.  
  
  "What? Am I not allowed to think violence is hilarious?" He asked quietly so that only a few around him heard.  
  
  "I agree with Bakura." Marik smirked. Malik nodded.  
  
  "I'd rather see the first one, myself." Honda said as he wrapped his left arm around Otogi's shoulders.  
   
  "The Two Towers!" Otogi said with a grin on his face.  
  
  "Alright, but only because so many of you want to see it!" Yugi exclaimed with a smile on his face.  
  
  He turned on the dvd player and the television, and put the dvd in the dvd player. He grabbed the remote control, and went back onto the couch, where he sat down on Yami's lap, grinning. Yugi pressed play, and everyone snuggled up to each other. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, Bakura had his arms around Ryou's waist, Kaiba had Jou's hand in his own, Marik and Malik were kissing each other while they cuddled, and Otogi snuggled up to Honda a little after he shivered.  
  
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Darkness Of The World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  Steth hurried down the street, trying very hard to keep his body out of the light. Luckily, his cloak covered him enough to keep the sun away. He ran hurriedly up a driveway, and banged on the door of a small house.  
  
  The door swung open, and a black haired woman gestured for him to go in quickly. He did so, and sighed when he was finally able to remove the hood off his head.  
  
  "He did not listen?" The woman asked as she sat down on the couch. Steth sat down opposite of her, and shook his head.  
  
  "No, Isis, and I warned him. I really tried." He sighed.  
  
  "Then you must do this behind his back. You _must_." Isis stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
  "I understand." Steth looked down at the ground.  
  
  "Good. Because as much as I hate making you do this, if you do not, there will be severe consequences! And the destruction of your world and ours will only be the beginning. The entire universe depends on you, now." She was clenching her hands into tiny fists as she spoke.  
  
  "Yes, but not only me. Also those boys and their darker halves. It all depends on their decisions." Steth said truthfully, sighing to himself.  
  
  "Yes. But it's up to you to do this now. Although it will be harder now, there are evil spirits lurking about, I can feel the evil presence growing stronger and stronger. One of them heard you and your father talking." Isis frowned.  
  
  "But I made _sure_ that none were around!" Steth sighed in defeat.  
  
  "I know you did. It could not have been helped, even by me. And now Shadi has gotten involved. He will meet you in less than a few hours near the gateway that separates our two worlds." Isis stood up, a sad frown on her face.  
  
  "Alright. Is something else the matter?" Steth asked carefully.  
  
  "No. Now off you go. Don't worry, no evil spirits can find their way into this house." She reassure him, and led him to the door. "Farewell, Steth."  
  
  Steth bowed to her, and left as quickly as he had come, leaving Isis standing with her back to the door.  
  
  "You have to go through with it, Steth… You _have_ to… Because if you don't…" Isis couldn't control herself any longer. She sobbed uncontrollably into her arms. "Oh, Malik… Marik…" She whispered between each sob, tears streaming down her face.  
  
********************Back at Yugi's and Yami's house**********************  
  
  "That was pretty good…" The movie ended, and Yugi stretched his arms, laughing at Jounouchi, who had not expected to like it so much.   
  
  "Yeah, I liked it." Ryou yawned, and leaned onto his Yami's shoulder.  
  
  "Oh, man, what time is it?" Otogi asked suddenly.  
  
  "Um.. It's already 7 o'clock! Whoa!" Yugi exclaimed as he checked the clock on the wall.  
  
  "Oh, crap! I have to go!" Otogi jumped up to his feet, dragging Honda along with him. "I promised my parents that Honda and I would go visit them for supper today!" They waved goodbye, and left before anyone could say anything.  
  
  "Oh, man… Didn't we tell Mokuba we'd be back at 6:45?" Jou looked at Kaiba, who's eyes grew wide, and he ran over to the door. "Aw, man… See ya, Yug'! We'll see you later on!" Jou waved goodbye, and ran out the door, to catch up with Kaiba.  
  
  "Aw, everyone's leaving…" Yugi's face fell.  
  
  "I don't have to be anywhere for a while. Isis even told us to stay here as late as possible! It was really weird…" Malik scratched the side of his head.  
  
  "Oh, hey, you guys want to sleep over?" Yugi asked brightly, a smile growing on his face.  
  
  "Yeah! Sure! But only if it doesn't bother you, Yugi." Ryou said cheerfully, nearly half asleep on his Yami's shoulder.  
  
  "It doesn't bother me at all!" Yugi exclaimed, and turned to Malik, who nodded.  
  
  "Of course we'll stay… Well, now we have to. You know, to keep the peace around here." Everyone burst out laughing at what Malik said, even Malik himself, and they raced each other up the stairs and into Yugi's room to get spare clothes.  
  
  "Where will be sleeping?" Ryou turned suddenly to Ryou, turning his back to Bakura.  
  
  "Hmm… Good point. If you wanted, we could all sleep in here, or in separate rooms if there's any problem with sleeping in here." Yugi smiled, and opened his drawers and his closet, and pulled a bunch of pajamas, shirts, and shorts for his friends.  
  
  "Alright. I don't mind if we sleep in here." He replied softly, looking around at the ground around them. "There should be enough room for all of us here."  
  
  "Okay, so, you can pick out of anything here." Yugi dropped the huge pile of clothes onto his bed, and went back to standing beside his Yami.  
  
  Ryou grabbed a pair of white pajamas with a pattern of chibi duel monsters on them, and Bakura, rather reluctantly, grabbed an oversized black shirt, and a pair of black shorts. He frowned as he looked them over. Malik shook his head, and picked up an old and oversized gold sleeveless shirt, and a pair of small black shorts. Marik took the last clothes left on the bed, a black satin pajama top, and matching pajama bottoms. He shrugged, and went back to Malik.  
  
  "What do you guys wanna do now?" Yugi asked a little shyly, trying to keep the silence between them at a minimum.  
  
  All of a sudden then was an explosion so large that they were all sent flying backwards as shards of glass and pieces of the wall came flying towards them. The sound was deafening, and Yugi swore that he almost heard people shouting during the explosion.  
  
  After a few minutes, the dust started to clear a little, and Yugi sat up slowly, holding the side of his head. He felt as though his head was on fire.  
  
  "Yugi!" Yami recovered from the shock of the explosion, and rushed over to his hikari, a worried expression on is face. He had been lucky, he had ducked behind the dresser as he had sensed the danger nearby. "Aibou? Are you alright?" He pulled his Aibou onto his lap, and examined the side of Yugi's head. There was a large piece of glass sticking into his skin. Yugi winced as Yami tried his best to dislodge it.  
  
  Bakura opened his eyes, and sat up, picking up pieces of rubble off of his legs and chest. He looked around, and noticed something clinging to his waist, and it sure wasn't a piece of rubble. He shook Ryou's shoulders, and pulled him up, removing his light's arms from his waist.  
  
  "Ryou?" He whispered into his ears, a bit of worry in his voice. Ryou stirred slightly at the sound of Bakura's voice, and a few moments later, opened his eyes. "You okay?"  
  
  Ryou nodded slowly, wincing as Bakura ran his arm down his back. Then he shook his head.  
  
  A few feet away, Malik and Marik were sitting up. Marik grabbed Malik's shoulder, and pulled him closer to him.  
  
  "Alright, Malik?" Malik nodded his head, and looked around with wide eyes.  
  
  "What's going on?" Bakura demanded, and stared straight at the back of Yami's head. Yugi looked at him, and frowned sadly. He was just as clueless as the rest of them.  
  
  Ryou pulled himself into a sitting position, and stared towards the wall, where the cloud of smoke was dissipating. His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in horror when he and all the others noticed a shadow moving towards them, the identity of the shadow hidden by the smoke still in the air.  
  
  "Stop!" They all heard a voice from somewhere far away, and a lighter shadow appeared, further away from them. "You can't do this!"  
  
  "Master grew impatient. The job was not completed in the amount of time he specified. And now your father will surely die." A squeaky voice replied to the first voice, with a giggle. "Don't worry, he will find out about your conspiring with the humans. I was listening, little one. I'm always listening. You shouldn't hold a mutiny and speak about it in the castle. You are _such_ a _fool_."  
  
  "You heard us? My father and I? Then you understand that your '_Master_' isn't as trustworthy as he seemed at first. He betrays even those who are loyal to him!" The first voice shouted back, fury in his voice.  
  
  "You were deceived by lies. Lies your father probably told you when you were but a child. I've been here far longer than _you_, Steth. And you are a fool to believe those lies. Too bad, if you weren't so gullible, you might have made a fine slave for the Master." The second voice burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
  The six boys stayed seated on the ground, in complete shock, and tried to figure out just what exactly was going on.  
  
  "I will never be under his service, Tsuki, and you should understand that by now." He growled.  
  
  "Whatever. Away with you. I'm on a mission, stop annoying me." The nasty girl's voice snapped back.  
  
  "No. I can't let you harm them. Not now, not ever, Tsuki." The lighter shadow moved closer so quickly, and emerged from the cloud of smoke. He was a tall man with blond hair, and a good figure. He looked down at the six of them. All of whom were speechless.  
  
  "Are you all okay?" He asked, and they all nodded. "Good. Don't you dare move, then. Stay there."  
  
  He turned his back to them, and the second shadow emerged. She was short compared with the man, she came up only to his shoulders. She had dark black chin length hair, black and emotionless eyes, and was wearing a long black body suit. The arms and legs were practically transparent, with a pattern of black cobwebs and clouds on it. On the chest part of her clothing was a blood red symbol. She glared at the man standing in front of them.  
  
  "Fine then. I guess I'll have to destroy _you_ first." She smirked, and held her arms up into the air. A ball of light started to form in between her hands, and she laughed hysterically. As she was about to let it go, she froze suddenly, the light in her hands dissolved into thin air, and she fell forwards. The man looked down, and they all saw a small dart, in the shape of a fly, sticking out of in her back.  
  
  "Drake!" The man exclaimed as a short man jumped forward, a smirk on his face.  
  
  "I never liked her much. Don't worry, no more of her kind will come any time soon. I heard that she was to report back in one day. So we've got a day to figure this all out. Kay?" Drake said with a slight eastern accent.  
  
  "Good. Thank you, Drake." The man smiled, and clapped Drake on his shoulders.  
  
  "So… Steth, don't tell me that we have to make sure _they_ don't die?" He gestured over to Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura.  
  
  "Yep. Them. We should probably get them to safer place than this…" He turned to face them. "Where would you most likely _not_ be at this moment?"  
  
  They all exchanged glances, and sighed. It was their last hope after all… And if it meant keeping their lives, they'd have to go there.  
  
  A half an hour later, they found themselves staring up at the Kaiba mansion. The man, Steth, smiled warmly, and urged them to knock on the door. Yugi sighed, and took a deep breath before holding up his hand, and knocking hard on the huge white front door of the Kaiba mansion.  
   
*****************************************************  
  
Sorry, this chapter was kind of odd and incomplete… But I kept getting reviews while I was writing, and they made me SO SO SO SO SO SO VERY happy!!! And then I decided to make it longer, considering I almost stopped the story after the scene with Isis Ishtar and Steth!**^___________________^**  
  
*jumps up and down on a big huge bed while eating little heart candies*  
Aw! I need to share these, there are too many!  
  
*gives every single reviewer a big bag of candies*

**  
^_______^**  
  
*squeals with excitement and happiness* **: )**  
  
Thank you for forgiving me! I didn't mean to not answer to your reviews, but I was _so_ busy with my exam! It turns out I only got an 80 on that exam, and an 80 in the class **O_O** I would've liked a higher mark, but, well… **^___^** I'll stick with the 80 for now!   
**-^_^-**  
  
***************(I think I may have replied to some of these already, but we'll see ^_^)  
  
_Dagger5_: I know! Me too! And Yami and Yugi are always cute together, so no matter what they do, as long as it's them together, it's always kawaii! ^_^ Yeah, Yami going Christmas shopping would be hilarious! ^.^ I hope you had fun shopping!  
  
_Mimiheart_: ^_^ Thanks! Yeah, I was in the Christmas mood. I just couldn't help myself. Yeah, I didn't have the heart to kill off such a kind and loved character! Yep, bouncy, that's for sure! I think he got into the sugar! ^_^ And that sounds great, I'll be sure to check it out! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
_Angel Reaper_: XD *has candy cane* Mmmm…. Candy cane… Thank you! Yami and Yugi are always _kawaii_! -^.^- I hope you had a very merry Christmas, and a really happy new year! ^_^ Thanks so much for reviewing!!!! ^_____^  
  
_YamiShadowCat22_: Thanks **: )** I'll try! -^_^- Thanks a lot for reviewing! ^_^  
  
_CrazyAboutYugi_: ^_____^ Thank you!!!!! ^_________^ I hope you love this chapter, too! ^_^  
  
_Koishii No Tenshi_: Yep ^.^ It was really Christmasy, wasn't it? I was in the Christmas mood! ^_^ Thanks! Hee hee, yeah, poor Yami, though! Thank you! ^.^ That's a fun word to use, especially when you're in a giddy mood. I use it when I'm hyper, I say "Splendid, splendid, splendid!" A million times over as fast I can! ^.^ I admit it, I'm weird! ^____^ Thank you for reviewing!!!! ^.^  
  
_WutKindOfNameIsThis_: -^______^- Yay! I'm honored to be on your fav. List! I feel much better, thanks! I know, I hate being sick, it's not fun at all. Except for the sleeping part. I should do that more often ^.^ *laughs hyserically* I know! The idea for that popped into my mind while I was staring blankly at the computer screen.. Then I burst out laughing, and everyone looked at my suspiciously, but I couldn't keep from laughing!   
^_^ I hope you had a happy holiday time, too! ^.^ Thankies for reviewing!  
  
-_-' I know, we do it too often, don't we? Uh oh… *hides* This chapter was a cliff hanger too wasn't it? O_O Sorrryy! -^_^- *blushing* Thanks! Yeah, thanks for your concern ^.^  Hee hee, I love plushies, aren't they so kawaii? ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Nope, how could I forget about my reviewers! You guys rock! I love all my reviewers! And that includes _you_! ^_^ I really hope you did well on your 'E' and 'F' words! I just finished mine about a week ago… -_-' They were pretty depressing! But I did well on mine, and I'm happy and relieved about that! Yeah! Poor Ryou… But he'll get better, you'll see! I'm so cruel, for torturing them all almost every single chapter! O_O Heh, heh! Yeah, Bakura is such a pyro! He's kool, too, though! ^_^ And Yay! I hope you had a merry Christmas, too! *huggles Ryou plushie* THANK YOU!!! XD Yeah, we all LOVE plushies! Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! ^___________^  
  
_Megan_: I'm weird, I know ^_^ Thank you for reviewing, though! It's always nice to know people bother to read this madness! ^.^  
  
_Spiritual Winds_: I'm _REALLY_ happy for you! ^_______^ Yay! I hope you write a bunch of fan fiction that I can review! ^.^  
  
_Hikari_: ^.^ Thank you! ^____^  I know, and they're so cute together! Well, you'll soon find out who the 'Master' is! Hopefully the next chapter will reveal him! If not the next chapter, maybe the one after that. But it'll come soon, I promise! ^__^ Thank you! Well, I tried my best for the lemon, but it just wasn't as great as all the other ones I've read! But thank you! ^.^  -^__^- *blushes* Thanks! ^-^ And I feel way better now, thank you. And I'm not really sure about my friend anymore, she hasn't been around in a long time… Aw! Well, I'm glad that he won't really do it! ^_^ Well, here's another chapter! And I'm sorry for not replying to your review any sooner! ^.^ Thanks for reviewing, though, I LOVE REVIEWS! XD  
  
_Dagger5_: Thanks! Yep, And I updated again! Although I'm really sorry for the long wait again! I'm trying not to take so much time for writing them, but it's just that I started a full semester in school, with hardly any spares at all! But I'm trying to write a bit each night so that I can post up the chapter as soon as possible. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in at least four days or so! Yeah, I hate waking up… So tiring! I'm so tired now, too… My first full week of school since January 22nd! ^.^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!!!!!!! ^________^  
  
_Mimiheart_: ^_^ Well, I hope I answered a bit about them in this chapter! There'll be even more of them in the next chapter! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!!!!!  
  
_Angel Reaper_: Yeah! ^.^ Hee hee, I just couldn't resist, I had to add something in there that was cute! And well… Yeah, but still! Leather pants, heh heh! Yeah, I love them all as couples, I just had to make them into couples for this story! ^_^ I hope you don't hate me for taking so long to update.. -_-' ;_; But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
_Yamishadowcat22_: Thanks! Hope this chapter was good, too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
_Chebnile_: Thanks ^_^ Thank you!!! ^_______^ Yeah, I know what you mean, and thanks!!! -^_^- Hope you liked this chapter, too! ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!!!! ^_____^  
  
_Koishii No Tenshi_: Thank you! ^_^ ^.^ Well, here's another chapter! And I made it a bit longer to make up for being so late with updating! ^_^ Thanks for all your reviews!   
^_____^  
  
_Hikari_: -^____^- Thanks!! Well, I'll try! Yeah, hee hee, they got caught! That would be rather embarrassing, wouldn't it? But maybe Bakura shouldn't have barged in like that   
^.^ Yay! I updated! Well, thanks SO much for reviewing!!! ^_____________^  
  
**************  
  
THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! XD  
  
^_____________________________________^  
  
^.^  
  
Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be coming really soon… I'd better start on it _right_ away!


	10. Chapter 10 A Midnight Visitor

*******************   
Chapter 10 – A Midnight Visitor

***********************   
  
Yay! I tripped over the plot again! **^__^**  
  
So there'll be more plot development in this chapter! _^__^_   
And I'm in a big writing mood right now! Nothing can stop me now! **^________^  
***spots something shiny*  
Oooo…. Shiny…. **O__O**  
Nothing except evil people who only review my stories to report them! **. ;_;**   
I'm too happy to really be mad **^_^**  
  
**^_______________^**   
  
_Please R&R!_  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
  A few seconds after Yugi knocked on the huge white door, it swung open so quickly that Yugi took a step back, slightly startled. Mokuba was standing in front of them.  
  
  "Hey, Yugi! What're you doing here?" He asked cheerfully, a smile on his face. He finally noticed how tired everyone was, and looked at all of them, completely confused. "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed as he saw the blood on the side of Yugi's head. "You're hurt!" He urged them all to come in, and locked the door behind them. He led them into the family room, and they all sat down.  
  
  "What happened?" He asked in curiosity, his eyes wide.  
  
  "A lot." Yami replied as he sat Yugi down carefully on his lap. "Can you get your brother? We need to talk to him about something." At the mention of his brother, Mokuba's face turned a bright shade of red.  
  
  "Um…" Mokuba bit his lip. "He's kind of… _Busy_." Mokuba said quietly, and looked down at the ground.  
  
  "With what? What could be more important than the lives of your human race which at stake?!?" Steth finally demanded. Mokuba jumped, and looked up at him like he had just noticed the stranger.  
  
  "Who are you?" He asked, frowning.  
  
  "I am Steth. Now answer my question!" Steth said, glaring.  
  
  "Um, _Steth_, you don't need to know." Yugi said quietly, trying out the name. "Trust me, you don't _want_ to know."  
  
  "Don't want to know what?" Steth looked at everyone curiously, clearly not understanding.  
  
  "Mokuba, could you try to get him to come down? Please?" Yugi asked politely, smiling sadly.  
  
  "Alright… But it was you who interrupted him, not me!" Mokuba gave in, ran out of the room, and up the stairs.  
  
  "Are the rest of you alright?" Yugi turned to his friends, who all nodded, but remained silent.  
  
  "Aibou…" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, and pulled him closer. "Are _you_ alright?" Yugi nodded slowly, smiling at his Yami. Yami frowned, and pulled Yugi even closer. "Are you sure?"  
  
  "Hai, I'm _fine_, Yami." Yugi said softly.  
  
  "Even with that sticking out of the side of your head?" Yami looked at the piece of glass still stuck in his skin. Yugi sighed and looked away.  
  
  A few minutes later, Mokuba came back, looking nervous, followed by Kaiba and Jou, whose hair were both slightly messed up, and their cheeks flushed.  
  
  Seto and Jounouchi both froze in their footsteps when they saw the whole group, who all looked exhausted and in pain.  
  
  "What…?" Kaiba started then noticed the stranger standing behind them. "Who…?" He and Jou looked at everyone, puzzled.  
  
  "Don't know." Yugi said quietly. "And Steth." He added quickly.  
  
  "What's going on, here?" He demanded, staring directly at Steth.  
  
  "Let me put it simply. I come from another world, where our leader decided to open up a gateway between your world and ours. Only we didn't know why at the time, and we thought it as completely harmless. He hired several people to watch and follow around several people, to see if they were the chosen ones of the human race, and see if a prediction our former leader had said would indeed come true. Only, one by one, he killed of those he hired, only keeping those who would be too afraid to disobey his orders. Little did we know, he had his evil spirit minions following us all around. Only one of our kind was ever able to see his spirits, the one with the gift of sight." Steth paused to make sure everyone was listening. "And we eventually figured out that two of your race had the gift of sight, too. He had been using us to figure out which two had the gift, so that he could eliminate them, and take over this world as well as our own."  
  
  "Whoa…" Yugi said softly, leaning into Yami's warmth.  
  
  "Yes. And there are at least a few thousand of my kind who are against what he is doing, hopefully more. We were organizing a mutiny, but one of the Master's most loyal minions overheard my father and I talking about it. I must explain one thing, though. Once one of our kind dies, we are reborn automatically into your world. When our former leader died from unknown causes long ago, they were reborn into this world, as a woman. And that woman had a younger sibling. Both were given the gift of sight." Steth looked around at everyone. "And now that my Master knows of the Mutiny, he will surely be trying to get me back. But not before he kills all of you."  
  
  "Why does he want to kill us?" Malik asked curiously.  
  
  "Because there was another prediction made, one that indicated that three humans would easily destroy the evil spirits by combining their forces with their darker sides, and thus destroying all evil from our world." He stared over at a wall, deep in thought.  
  
  "Three humans and their darker sides…" Yugi repeated. "Oh! Like us and our darker halves?" He asked curiously.  
  
  "Yes. Exactly that. But there is something else. Before our former leader died, they wrote a long letter to my father. They hid it, and my father eventually came across it. It spoke of nothing but the dark times ahead and the sacrifice of one human. One sacrifice that would save the entire human race from the darkness." He stared down at the ground, and sighed. "But before any of that can happen, we must find a safe place for all of you. And I must return to my world to ensure that you can succeed."  
  
  "…" Kaiba looked around at everyone, completely confused. Jou's mouth was hanging open, and he couldn't seem to understand what was going on.  
  
  "I shall leave you here to rest and heal your wounds. I will come back with news, whether it be good or bad." He bowed to them, and disappeared in thin air.  
  
  "What's… going on?" Jou finally found his voice, and looked around at his friends.  
  
  "No clue." Malik said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
  "Oh." Kaiba said suddenly. "I have first aid kits upstairs. Follow me." He turned around, and walked out of the family room, followed very closely by Jounouchi and everyone else.  
  
  "This is so weird…" Yugi muttered, as they began their ascent up the stairs. He opened his mouth to say something else when they heard a thud, a gasp, and a curse from Bakura.  
  
  They all stopped, and turned around to look down to where Bakura was. He was at the bottom of the stairwell, kneeling over Ryou.  
  
  "What happened?" Asked Jounouchi.  
  
  "Dunno." Bakura mumbled, and lifted Ryou up into his arms. They continued on their way up the stairs, and followed Kaiba into a very large room. There were several beds, and a bunch of chairs inside. He opened up the closet beside the door, to reveal several things related with health and first aid.  
  
  "Here's everything you'll need, I'll be in the room at the very end of the hall if you need anything else. And you can sleep here tonight." He turned to leave, but stopped, and looked back at them. "I still have no idea what's going on." With that he left, followed by Jou.  
  
  Yami poked through the stuff in the closet, and grabbed a small first aid kit, then went over to a bed, and sat down beside Yugi. Marik and Bakura both grabbed one as well, and found their way over to their Hikaris.  
  
  Bakura lay Ryou down on a bed, and checked him over. The only thing he could find that was wrong with him was a cut on his hand. He was completely puzzled. Marik and Malik were both fine, except for a few cuts and bruises on their arms and backs. Yami managed to remove the piece of glass from Yugi's head, with nothing more than a yelp of pain and a few tears from Yugi.  
  
  "This is all happening so fast…" Yugi mumbled as Yami bandaged the side of his head.  
  
  "I agree." Yami whispered back, smiling. When he finished, he put away the kit, pulled Yugi under the covers, and snuggled up to him. A few minutes later, the lights were off, and the whole mansion was quiet as the inhabitants slept.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  Yugi woke with a start when he heard a noise from somewhere in the mansion. He sat up in the bed, careful not to move Yami too much, and slid off the side of it. He walked over to the door very cautiously and as quietly as he could. He opened the door slowly, and closed it behind him with a quiet snap.  
  
  He walked down to the other end of the hall, and peered cautiously down the stairs, and into the huge front hall. Before he could react, his mouth was covered with something, and his arms were pinned to his sides so tightly that he thought they would break. He could hear breathing somewhere close to his left ear.  
  
  "Struggle and I'll kill you." A deep and raspy voice whispered softly into his left ear as he felt a cool sharp object being pressed against his neck. The hand that had covered his mouth was removed, and Yugi opened his mouth so that he could breathe once more. His heart started to beat faster when the knife was also removed from his neck, and he took a big chance.  
  
  "_HELP!!_" He screamed out, and thrashed out into the darkness behind him, searching to find and hurt his captor. Before he knew what had happened, he was on the ground, blinking furiously as he tried to keep his eyes open. There was a faint throbbing of pain in the back of his head as he lost his battle to stay conscious, and fell into a dreamless sleep, unsure of whether or not his cry for help was heard…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Argh… Nothing much happens in this chapter… I know, I know… But I just kind of got stuck, and I had to post this otherwise I'd be dead author-meat . Although I did add a little bit more to the plot… Hmm… Seems as though I should start on the next chapter right away or I'll be in big trouble with everyone, won't I? Well, I'll start on it right after I finish replying to your reviews!! ^_^  
  
^.^  
  
So I'm  trying to get ideas for what should happen next… Anyway, I'm **_SO _**sorry about the delay, but I have good reasons for not updating sooner. The homework I've been getting is becoming a lot harder, and I've gotten project upon project to complete before the end of just this month alone! . And last week I was all over the place, I volunteered at a festival for a whole day, finished one of my projects(my stupid short story for English, which I don't think my English teacher will be able to understand; he's never taught English before, and he told us to 'withdraw' our papers… O_o), and stayed up 'til 3 in the morning each night, and I'm still tired! Anyway, this week isn't any better, considering the toilet overflowed in the morning, and I had to leave before I could completely fix the darned problem, and when I got home, the damage wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! Thank god for that. Because of my efforts, though, I prevented 25 thousand dollars in damage to the house!!! O_O Anyway, I almost lost my internet/television connection, and the furnace, too. That would've been very bad, I wouldn't have been able to post on the internet forever had that happened! But thank god it didn't, and thank a garbage can, and also the drain in the basement! Heh, turns out the toilet overflowed into the garbage so that most of he water didn't go onto the electrical wires, though some of it did . And I'm really glad that I didn't go in the basement, if I had I might've been electrocuted! O_O Please forgive me for my lateness in the posting of this chapter!!! -_-;;  
  
**Reviews Thanks**(Sorry If I miss anyone, But I'm in a hurry to start on the next chapter, and do he rest of my homework!! ^-^):  
  
_Mimiheart:_ ^_^ Here's more! I hope you like this chapter too!! ^____^ I'll try to keep the rest as interesting for you : ) Thank you very much for reviewing!!!  
  
_Dagger5:_ Yeah, too bad chapters have to end ^_^ I wish mine could go one forever and forever! ^.^ Aw, well I hope that you did well in your exams! I hope you got really good marks!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!! ^____^  
  
_Spiritual Winds:_ I read your profile! -^_^- Yay! I'm mentioned! *huggles megan* XD Those sites you added were really kool! I loved them all!  Especially your YamixYugi site! It was great!! I have a new site, it's a YuGiOh Yaoi site, too, heh! ^____^ And that's not really confusing to me, my friends seem to have the same problem, they like someone, but pair them up with other guys, hee hee! But I agree, it can be confusing at times ^.^ Thanks! -^_______^- Thank you for reviewing!!!!! -^_^-  
  
_Someone:_ I really don't care ^_^ And you didn't really bug me by reporting that chapter to ff.net, I don't need it anymore! ^___^ You didn't have to report it either, you could have left me a friendly little note reminding me to get rid of that chapter before it was deleted. And I don't care, I needed to post that up for help from other fellow authors and authoress' ^_^ Thanks for stopping by.  
  
_Yamishadowcat22:_ Thanks! I hope you like this chapter, too! ^____^ Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
_chunky-hunky-funky-munky-lady:_ Thank you! ^-^ I'm glad you like it! Sure, I'll check it out as soon as I can! Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
_Hikari:_ XD Thanks!!! ^____^ I'm glad you like it _that_ much! -^_^- YAY! I'm on your fav. List, too!!! ^.^ Awesome!!!! Yeah, satin… ^.^ I like satin! Hehehehehehehe! Satin, eh? Lucky you, having a boyfriend with a satin shirt!! O_O Must be awesome!! And feel awesome, too ^_~ hee hee… Nah, you're not rambling! _I_ ramble… That's something it seems that I'm pretty good at -_-' But you have to know something, being weird is a good thing! Because if you were normal, by some peoples standards, you wouldn't be so fun to reply to in my 'reviews thanks'!! ^___^ I'm sorry for the wait, though, but so much has been going on these past two weeks, making it very hard for me to update .  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, too!!! ^___^ THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!   
^_________^  
  
_Ling Ling:_ Thanks! -^_^-  WOO! REVIEWS!!! ^.^ *jumps up and down* I love reviews!! ^_^ Yay! All for me!! -^___^- Sorry it took so long to update! Hee hee, nice brother you got there! Does he do all your bidding for cookies? ^.^ I wish my brother did that . Anyway! Thanks a lot for the review!!! ^___________________^  
  
**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!   
^____________^  
*huggles everyone*  
**  
  
^.^  
  
Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11 Alone

*******************   
Chapter 11 – Alone

***********************   
  
Yes! Chapter 11! ^_^  
  
Must… write… can't stop… now… ^_^  
Yay! Writing is so fun! ^.^  
   
**^_______________^**   
  
_Please R&R!_  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
  Yami turned over on his side, and reached out to hold his familiar hikari. Only his hands never came into contact with anything, and his eyes snapped open.  
  
  "Yugi…?" He whispered out into the darkness, and sat up in bed, worry quite clear in his voice. "Yugi!" He called out a little louder.  
  
  Receiving no response, he got up and out of bed, and headed towards the door. As his hand reached out towards the knob, there was a scream from somewhere behind it.  
  
  "_HELP!!_" The voice rang out so loudly that Yami could have sworn he heard echoes of it several seconds after. His eyes widened when he realized that the voice belonged to someone that he loved and cared for, very much.  
  
  He threw open the door, and ran out into the hall, searching the darkness for any sign of his koibito. But there was nothing. Then, all of a sudden, a crash sounded from somewhere down the hall, and the sound of glass being broken met his ears. He ran towards the sudden source of light from the broken window, and could clearly see a dark figure climbing out of it with something or some_one_ thrown over their shoulder.  
  
  He ran to the window, and reached out to grab the figure with both his hands, but missed, and fell to the floor and onto several shards of broken glass.  
  
  "Yami?" A voice called out from somewhere behind him, but he couldn't respond. He jumped back up to his feet, and leaned out the window, looking for the dark figure. He looked up into the sky, and saw tiny black speck speeding away in the air. He froze when he noticed something lying on the ground in front of him. Yami fell to his knees, and his shoulders sagged when he realized what it was. It was the Millennium Puzzle, shining slightly in the moonlight.  
  
  "Yugi…" His whisper seemed to carry off into the wind that blew past the broken window, and into the dark shadows of the night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  Yugi woke up with only one thought on his mind.  
  
  "Where… Am… I…?" He coughed out, his voice weak and hoarse.  
  
  There was no response. Instead, the only sound he could hear was the water dripping somewhere in the darkness.

  He sat up slowly, and felt the ground around him for a wall. But he couldn't find one. He waited until his eyes adjusted, and he noticed he was in a very, very dimly lit underground cave of some sort. But it was divide into two parts with a set of iron bars. Almost exactly like a jail cell. He was completely alone in the middle of some kind of underground jail with no way out. If only Yami were there, he could use the shadow magic to get them out of there.  
  
  A sharp pain passed over of his head, and his hands instinctively flew to the sides of his head. He suddenly felt very alone. It wasn't that he hadn't been alone before, but it was more than just being alone physically. He felt… incomplete. Like a part of his soul had been ripped away.  
  
  "Yami…" Yugi choked back a sob, and reached one of his hands towards his neck. But what he was searching for wasn't there. His heart nearly stopped when he realized that his Millennium Puzzle wasn't there, and he bit his lip. "Yami… Oh, Yami… Where are you?" He sobbed into his hands, all hopes he once had were now lost. Completely lost. Or were they?  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  Back at the mansion, Yami was still sitting on the ground in front of the broken window. Only there were no more pieces of glass on the ground beneath him, and the window had been boarded up by one of Kaiba's servants. Yami had refused to speak to any one of his friends. Instead, he buried his head in his arms, and rocked back and forth on the ground, completely frustrated beyond belief. He still had the Millennium tight in his grasp. His free hand had found its way to the side of his head, where he could feel a dull aching. He wasn't sure why he could feel it. But at least he felt something. He could no longer feel Yugi's presence, nor hear his comforting voice through their mind link. He only felt as if there was something big, some part of him, missing. Without Yugi he was incomplete.  
  
  "What are going to do now?" Malik looked helplessly from his Yami, to each of his friends, to Yami, then back again.  
  
  "We need to find that 'Steth' person again." Marik looked around, and as if on cue, a bright light filled the room, two windows were thrown open, and Steth flew through them. He landed several feet from their current position.  
  
  "Good timing." Malik raised his eyebrows. Everyone nodded.  
  
  He looked at them for a moment, sought out Yami's hair, then walked swiftly over to him. He knelt down, placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, and waited for a moment before speaking.  
  
  "You need to find your light, right? Well I can take you to where we believe he is being kept. As for taking you _right_ to him… I have no such power." Yami's head popped up, and he looked at Steth, and frowned. "Come."  
  
  Yami took a few moments before he got up, and followed Steth to the window on the second floor. Steth bent down, and Yami reluctantly got on his back.  
  
  "Hey, wait!" Malik ran to the window, a frown on his face. "Were coming, too!" Steth shook his head.  
  
  "Not on this journey. When I come back I will need your aid in something far greater and more dangerous than young Yami's journey. I am taking him to my world for a short while. But I _will_ return." He bid them farewell, flew out the window, and off into the night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
 It seemed to Yugi like he'd been in the cold, dark and damp cell for nearly an eternity or more. He had taken to rocking back and forth, muttering useless words and fragments of sentences.  
  
  "Lost…" He mumbled as his mind wandered to different subjects, and he reflected on his life. For once he could actually see the things in his life that were wrong, that he was on the wrong path, that he needed to be free from his life. Free from everything in the world that demanded his attention, his time, parts of his life. He frowned at his thoughts turned into opinion-based facts.  
  
  "Forever…" He muttered under his breath as his thoughts went back to Yami, the love of his life, his savior, his life. Without Yami he was no one. He could not life without his darkness, without his love. Without the two, his soul was cut in half, and his heart in a million pieces or more. A dull aching in his chest forced him to concentrate more so on his thoughts than before. "Lost…"  
  
  It was true, he was lost. Lost with no idea of where exactly he was. Lost with no way to escape, no way to contact the ones he loved most in life, no way to really do much of anything but wait. He hated waiting. He had never told anyone before, but he hated waiting. Even though he showed patience to the world around him, he hated every last ounce of it. It was like time literally stopped, and waited for the perfect moment, usually just before he got angry enough to shout out to the world the truth of what he thought.  
  
  He wasn't as innocent as people thought him to be. But he wasn't 'tainted' as some people would say. He just wasn't as childish deep down inside as he showed on the outside. And the only person to get close enough to the truth had been Yami. Not just because of their soul bond, but because of the bond they shared through their love.  
  
  A single tear escaped the confinement that was his eyes, and dropped onto the ground beside his trembling hands. He squinted through the darkness at the tiny tearstain on the ground, and frowned sadly. Every time he heard the 'drip, drip, drip' of the water from nearby, the hairs on the back of his neck would rise up slightly, and he would shiver. He didn't like the feel he got from being in that place. It was dark, confined, small, cold, and damp amongst other things. It literally gave him the creeps. He then heard something move somewhere in the shadows.  
  
  "Yami…?" He looked out into the darkness, hoping that every second that ticked by brought Yami closer and closer to himself, and that nothing lurked in the shadows pressing in all around him. But that's all that he could do. Wait, and hope for nothing short of a miracle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oh man… I got it up sooner this time! Go me! ^_^ Except for the fact that it's quite a bit shorter than last chapter . I need to keep up the plot more!  
  
Oh no… My friends have found me a nickname… O_O;; Not a good one, at that. A reeeeeaaaaaally scary nickname. And I blame my friend, who I gave a weird nickname to… -_-; I think she was getting back at me _ Anyway… They nicknamed me 'Saries'  
O_O  
  
I don't know if I could live with that or not… And at school they pat my head and shake their heads while saying '_Poor Saries… you'll find out about sexual stuff sooner or later…_' ………… I don't think they've ever read my stories ^_~ Especially **this** one!! Hee hee! *giggles* Yeah… anyway… I obviously have no life . As _well_ as no boyfriend, which means my friends poke fun of me at every chance they get, and try to get me to go out with certain guys…. -_-' Ahem… Anyway…  
  
Enough from my 'un'life… And onto the thanks!!! ^____________^  
  
_Thanks to:_  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Yay! I'm glad you think it's getting good! I hope that the next chapter will add even more the plot, and perhaps there will be some resolution to it as well ^_^ But I hope this gave you more hope to the fact that Yugi _might_ be saved! Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
Dagger5: I would love to have never-ending chapters! It would be the best thing ever invented! ^.^ Thanks for loving my story! Nah, you don't lack imagination! ^___^ I'm just glad that you review my story! It's such an honor to have people reading and reviewing my stories!!! ^_______^ Two hours? Aw! Well I hope you're not too late! Thanks for the review!!! *huggles*  
  
Hikari: Thanks!!! ^.^ O_O He has black ones with a dragon on them!!! O_O That's so KOOL!! ^.^ I love dragons, they're really such neat creatures! Yeah, I loved being weird! It's just so.. fun! ^-^ I agree, it is! I did alright on my exams, at least I know that I didn't fail, which is a relief to say the least! Aaw! Well I hope you do well on your exams AND 'FCAT's! Thanks! -^.^- Hopefully the next chapter will be up, soon, too! ^_______^  
THANKS for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!! ^_________________________^ *huggles the reviewers*  
  
~  
  
_Please R&R_


	12. Chapter 12 Lost & Found

*******************   
Chapter 12 – Lost and Found

***********************   
  
*laughs*  
  
^.^  
  
*continues laughing*  
  
^________^  
  
Oh, my brother can just be so stupid at times!! That is hilarious! *laughs harder*  
  
-^_^- *_shakes head several times_* Anyway, I don't think I'll bore you with my little life stories at the moment, you'll probably want to get straight to the story! Especially since it's taken so long for me to update! *_kicks self mentally, and tapes a sign onto forehead that reads: '**Kick the Author for not updating enough**'_* ^^ I've got some badges you can wear, too! *_puts one on that says: '**I kicked the Author for not updating enough!**' in big multicolored letters_*  
  
_Please R&R_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  Yami kept his eyes shut while he flew in the air with Steth, he didn't feel like seeing just how far up in the sky he was. And he felt the need to be alone for a moment, to grieve the loss of his Aibou. He was afraid that if he opened his eyes, they would be full of tears. He couldn't show Steth that side of him. He needed to be strong. For _Yugi._  
  
  "We're there, you can look now." Steth said softly as he landed on the ground, and let Yami slide off his back. Yami's eyes went wide. They were in the middle of nowhere, and no city lights could be seen anywhere even far off in the distance. Everything was quite dark, and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest clearing, a cave's entrance in front of him, and off in the distance he could see a large castle.  
  
  "Where-"  
  
  "Where you are is not important. But where you must go _is_." Steth pointed to the cave's entrance. "I know of your shadow magic capability. It should work quite well here, considering where we are. Go, now, before the nearby guards sense our presence. I can only keep them away for a certain amount of time."  
  
  "We're in the Shadow Realm, aren't we?" Yami looked at him with a frown on his face. "Yugi can't last long in the Shadow Realm, he might me dead alrea-"  
  
  "No. This is not the Shadow Realm, he will be fine, Yami. But only if you find him now!" Steth turned his back to him, and surveyed the surrounding forest, no emotion on his face.  
  
  Yami nodded his head, and made his way slowly down into the mouth of the cave. It was so dark that he couldn't see a thing. Just when he felt his hopes wither away, he saw a light. It was a tiny light, but a light nonetheless. He looked down to see both millennium Puzzles around his neck glowing faintly. He kept his eyes open in determination, and made his way down to a dimly lit part of the cave. He could hear a faint sound of muffled sobs, and the dripping of water somewhere not far from where he stood. The light from both Millennium Puzzles grew brighter, and he picked up his pace until he found himself in front of a set of metallic bars. He looked down to see Yugi curled up in a little ball, crying his heart out.  
  
  "Yugi…" Yami called up energy from the Millennium Puzzles, and for a split second he wasn't human, he was a spirit again, and then he was through the bars, and at the side of his loved one. "Yugi, it's me!" He shook the boy's shoulders.  
  
  Yugi looked up slowly, his tear-stained face disbelieving. "Y-Yami…?" He groped out in the darkness, and his hands found their way to Yami's face. He was quite real. "Yami!" He threw himself into Yami's arms. Yami smiled down at his Aibou, and replaced his Millennium around his neck. Yugi felt the comforting presence back in the back of his mind, and he felt reassured and safe once more.  
  
  "We have to leave now, Yugi. Come on." Yami took more of his energy and power to get them both through the metal bars separating them from freedom, and ran as fast as they could towards the light at the end of the cave.  
  
  The emerged from the cave, panting, and Yami looked around for Steth, who turned to smiled at them.  
  
  "Ah, good." Steth motioned for them to follow him as he crept into the darkness of the forest. They followed him, a little reluctantly. He led them to what looked to them like the side of a tall mountain. But when Steth pressed his hand against it, the bottom half started to glow a strange green color until part of the mountain disappeared, and was engulfed by the strange light. It was big enough to be a gateway or doorway of some kind. "Come, this will bring you back to the Mansion. Don't be afraid, just walk in…"  
  
 Yugi was the first to walk forward. But he had Yami's hand entwined with his own, so he felt a lot braver than he normally would have felt. Yami walked only a foot behind him. Soon the two were completely surrounded by the green light. It was almost blinding, but the two managed to keep their eyes open. Yugi squinted, and noticed what seemed like a shadow somewhere in front of him. He walked towards it, and closed his eyes just as another brighter light erupted from the shadow. Yugi pulled Yami closer to himself, and they walked straight into the light, together.  
  
 Merely a few seconds later, they opened their eyes and noticed that there was absolutely no light around where they were. As soon as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Yugi noticed a small light coming from what looked like the bottom of a door. Yami noticed it, too, and pulled Yugi to a door. They opened it, and gasped when they saw all of their friends standing in the middle of a large room. It almost looked like a banquet hall.  
  
 "Yugi!" Everyone turned, gasped, and ran towards him. He was smothered by their hugs and pats on the back until Yami stepped in front of him, and warned them away with his ever-narrowing crimson eyes.  
  
 "What happened?"  
  
 "How did you find him?"  
  
 "How did you get back?"  
  
 "Where did that irritating guy go?"  
  
 "Yeah, what's his name?"  
  
 "What's going on?"  
  
 "You've only been gone for a half an hour!"  
  
 "How did you get here?"  
  
 Yugi and Yami were bombarded with questions, and neither got a chance to reply as they kept on coming and coming. Yugi settled for smiling reassuringly and being led away from them by Yami. Yami sat him down on his lap, and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, protectively. Before they could say anything, Steth appeared in the doorway, a grim look on his face.  
  
 "I need your help. All of you." They all walked towards him, except for Yami and Yugi, who remained motionless. "Except for you, young Yugi and Yami. And you, too, Mister Kaiba. Your little brother must stay as well. You four are needed here for the time being." He gestured for the rest of the group to follow him. They all disappeared out into the hallway, and left the four of them alone in the large room. Seto looked a little apprehensive. Jounouchi had been among the others who had gone in the hallway.  
  
 Steth came back in a few minutes later, followed by not one of their friends. "I will be gone for a short while with the others. I will return, but this is quite a delicate operation."  
  
 "Operation…?" Kaiba looked at him suspiciously.  
  
 "I will explain everything to you when I return." He noticed the look on Kaiba's face, and sighed. "Nothing will happen to your friends. They will be fine." Kaiba relaxed a little, but still looked quite uncertain as he sat down beside Mokuba.  
  
 He disappeared back into the hallway, and after a flash of light, there was complete silence. The only sounds in the mansion were the breaths that escaped their lips, and the steady rhythm from the ticking clock on the wall opposite from the door. No one spoke a word, as they were all deep in thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 "Shit, I can't see a thing here!" Jou's voice broke the silence that followed their departure. He turned around, and tried to find a wall somewhere.  
  
 "That was my face!" Ryou cried out as Jou's hand collided with the side of his head. He stumbled back, and someone else cried out.  
  
 "Ow! My leg!" Malik pushed Ryou away from him, and tried to walk further away from them all.  
  
 "God damn it, Malik! That's my foot!" Marik cursed under his breath, and Malik jumped back.  
  
 "Sorry, Marik." Malik walked back towards his Yami, and Marik grabbed his arm, keeping them together.   
  
 Finally a small light found its way to the darkness, and Steth's face became visible. He was several feet away from everyone.  
  
 "Please, follow me. Do not stray away from the light." He gave them a warning look, and they followed him in silence. They finally found themselves at the mouth of a huge cave. It was just in front of a large castle. "I need you to go inside the Dark Castle and help me destroy the Evil Amulet. Without that Amulet, the Darkness cannot exist here. It will not be an easy task, and your lives are in danger while you are here."  
  
 "Can we just get it over with?" Bakura earned a glare from Ryou.  
  
 "Yes. The castle is like a maze. Only, if you don't try to get to where you need to, you get there. If you try to get somewhere, you only end up further away from your destination. Following so far?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. There is an entrance not everyone knows of. It's just at the foot of that hill, under a small rock. It leads to the underground city, where all of the free people live. Go there, and get in there as quickly as you can. Just remember that when you're in the castle, if you try to get further away from the evil, you'll only get closer. I'll be right behind you."  
  
 They all nodded, and ran out of the cave as quickly as they could. They ran to the small rock, and picked it up. One at a time, they lowered themselves down into the underground tunnel. Before they could see anything, the rock above them was replaced, and the darkness around them seemed to dissolve.  
  
 "Is it just me or do you all feel like we're being watched…" Jou muttered just as his eyes adjusted to the lights. He looked around, and saw that he was in a huge underground tunnel. Hundreds of people were standing around them, looking at them curiously.  
  
 "Oh, I'd say we were being watched all right." Marik replied. They all took deep breaths, and followed the path down through the crowd of filthy beings. The silence was unnerving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
EEP! I finished! But not soon enough! Aw man… I might as well stay up later and answer all your reviews! No harm in doing that.. That'll give me… *thinks for a second* Seven hours of sleep tonight! Wow! More than last night! XD

Thanks:  
  
Angel Reaper:   
  
Hee hee! And yes, I think you know the answer anyway… Yeah, too many people! Sheesh! I better not make more people chase after them! It'd be too much to handle! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE REVIEWS! ^__________^ Though I probably don't deserve them because of my bad habit of not updating right away Thanks anyway! ^^  
  
Yeah, Saries… But I'm getting used to it now! And I bug my other friends by trying to give them other nicknames, too! One of my friends has a funnier nickname, though, it's 'Cake'! ^_^ Ria's not a bad nick name, it's actually pretty catchy! But if it bugs you, I won't use it ^-^ I know! *huggles Yugi* I feel so mean! I'm always being so cruel to him! I should give him a whole chapter of something that he really wants… Hmm… I think I have a feeling of what that would be ^_~ Yeah, I try to make Steth seem a lot better, but… He's a hard character to write, he's an odd one sometimes! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yamishadowcat22: Thanks! -^_^- And you'll see soon enough! I'll be explaining it in more detail in the next chapter!! ^.^ I know! Thanks for reviewing!!!! ^^  
  
Spiritual Winds: I know! I'm so mean to him! But… Don't worry, that'll be coming soon! ^_~ In one of the next chapters! I think he deserves that much at least! If not more… ^.^ THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! ^_______^  
  
Dagger 5: Yeah, it's better off if no one else knows! It's bad enough with people calling _me_ Saries… But if all the Sarahs in the world got called that… It'd be pretty bad! Four? Whoa! That's a lot! But then again… I know a _lot_ of Sarahs now! Yeah, Science isn't my favourite class… But next year it's finally optional! I don't have to take it unless I want to! ^_^ But I might anyway… Aww, sorry for making it a cliffhanger! I hope this one isn't!!! It's wasn't meant to be!!! If it is, I apologize! -^_^- Yay! I hope you do! I think I nearly got to that the other day… I had a story that was 17 pages long! For one chapter!! O_O;; Oh well, no close enough yet! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
Ling Ling: Yeah, a little scary ^^ WOO!!! *huggles crate of reviews* Yay! ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!! ^________^  
  
Hikari: Yay! Thanks! -^_^- I hope you did really well!!! I bet I'm even worse at math than you are! I bet you… this Yugi plushie that I am!! ^^ Yeah, I guess that's true! I am pretty good at spelling, I usually make no mistakes, and I'm horrible at math! ^-^ I LOVE WRITING TOO!!! ^____^ So would I… If I got to pick between Math and Writing, I'd pick Writing!! I'd love that!!! Well I really hope you liked this chapter! THANKS for reviewing!!!!  
  
RedTaurus: Thanks!! ^^ Yay! I'm glad you like it that much! ^________________^ *blushes* I hope you like this chapter, too!!!  
  
  
*Huggles every single reviewer* **_YOU ALL ROCK!_**_  ^___________^_  
  
Oh my gosh! I'm on the fav. list of **_18_** people!!!  *huggles all 18*  
And **_23_** of you guys have me on your alert list! Man! I feel so loved!!!!  
*dances and huggles the 23 people*  
  
I love you all! *huggles everyone again*  
  
  
Well, I think I'll go to sleep now before I fall over… Tomorrow is going to be horrible, it's one of those days where they make every class shorter, and everyone is confused, and people get late, and it's stressing… But I get out early! So I can start straight away on more writing!  
  
Unless stupid math gets in the way… Again… O_O;;  
That was horrible.. I was _four_ pages behind everyone else. But I got a 53 on a test… At least I passed -_-'  
  
Anyway…  
  
_Please R&R!!!!  
  
*falls asleep on keyboard*_


End file.
